Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Outlaws Unleashed
by wolfboydude52
Summary: The prison was overcrowded, and finally burst. The world in an ochlocracy, depression and sadness filled all. An elegiac feeling now covers the land. Friendships will be made, old friendships made much stronger. All good Pokemon will unite to fight the massive surge of outlaws. T for dark scenes, and a lot of death by murder.
1. Chapter 1 A nightmare

"What?" I wondered sleepily.

"You!" A loud voice yelled. The loud voice was loudred. "Loudred! But you..." I said.

"Why didn't you help us? You could have saved us." Another voice asked, sadness and disappointment in

its voice. The voice was chatot.

"Friendly friends don't let friends die." Another voice said. It was wigglytuff.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you!" I yelled. "I agree with the guildmaster. You let us die in the fire." Chatot yelled.

"Yeah!" A lot of new voices said, appearing out of nowhere.

"It was agonizing, EEK!" Sunflora yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough to prevent death." I said. "That's still no excuse. You're a kid, but letting us

die was a horrible and horrendously despicable thing to do." Chatot scolded. "Yeah!" Everyone agreed. "I said

I'm sorry, is there anything that can make it up to you!" I pleaded, nearly in tears.

"You could die yourself."

Crogunk suggested. "I'm sorry, please, forgive me!" I yelled. "No, we won't, however, crogunk's suggestion

isn't to bad of an idea." Chatot said. I was crying, tears were streaming down my face. "I couldn't help. I'm

just a kid, a useless kid!" I yelled. "Yes, kid!" Chatot yelled. Everyone joined in, shouting "Kid! Kid! Kid! Kid!"

Though their voices suddenly got deeper and became one single voice. "Kid! Kid! Wake up!"

/

Well, I need OC's. I need Outlaws and heroes. The first OC will be posted after chapter 5, because those five

are for character development and introduction to new characters that I came up with.

Here is the info that I need:

Name ( Unless an outlaw)

Pokémon species.

Move set.

Notable characteristics. (Shiny, scars, ect.)

How they behave.

What other Pokémon are in the group?

For outlaws only:

Why they were arrested? (Optional)

Will they join a group? If so, why? (i.e: They wanted to make up for their past crimes.)

What rank were they? (Only if you answered the optional question above)

For hero Pokémon only:

Where are they from? (Be creative, I'll accept any OC town that's not vulgar.)

Do they have somebody they love?

What's the reason they keep fighting in this seemingly hopeless world?

I'll accept OC's, but any names that swear, or are puns that are vulgar I will not accept.

I fixed a typo and corrected the spacing a little.


	2. Chapter 2 A living nightmare

"It's just a dream! Wake up!"A voice yelled with desperation. I opened my eyes slightly and sleepily and saw the large purple Pokémon that we call king

gently shaking me awake. I completely opened my eyes, and shook my head. King sighed a little in relief that I had woken up without injuring myself.

"You had us worried, you were shaking and sometimes you would flail around. What was your dream about?" He asked, curious to know what could cause that

kind of reaction while I had slept. I closed my eyes in sadness before telling him, my head tipped down in mild depression.

"The fire." I sighed, answering his question and opening my eyes again. King knelt to my height. I looked into his eyes. "Chin up, kid, you saved two Pokémon

and it's completely impossible to save everyone." He stated. "I know, but I can't help but think that if I had tried just a little harder, I could have saved three,

four, or even five Pokémon and not just two." I said, closing my eyes in sadness once more. A small tear formed in my eye, which slowly fell to the ground.

"Regret won't get you anywhere. Try to think positively and you can find happiness, even in this gloomy world." King said, trying to cheer me up. My heart felt

like a tremendous weight pulling my spirit down, but I knew that I had to cheer up and keep going. "I guess. Where next?" I asked, still saddened slightly. "I

was thinking about that earlier, we should head to Waterfall central. We are starting to run low on water." King said, pulling out his self updating wonder map. I

noticed that Waterville, a small town on the eastern coast, was gone. "Hey, what happened to Waterville?" I asked, worried about what might have happened.

King looked at where it used to be. "No! We need to go there now. It was there an hour ago, so we have to head off right away. For a young riolu, you notice

things that I may have missed." He shouted and then complimented. "Thanks, now let's head off." I said, looking off into the distance to our destination. We

quickly left after I finished speaking.

"Well, this was a turn of events." Geode said. We started running, because we needed to save as many Pokémon as we could before the town residents were all

killed. The thought of that ruthless savagery fueled my spirit to keep going. My young age and lack of strength wasn't going to stop me from saving as many

Pokémon that I could. That was my life, a life of depression and danger, a great dream gone completely bad. The world I lived in had become a living nightmare.

/

Well, this was a fun chapter to type. I hope you enjoy and submit an OC. This is now one of my most popular fictions, if not the most popular. I thank everyone

who read and likes it. That includes the readers that don't have an account. I corrected a typo, and that's it mostly other than a slightly different spacing. I

added some detail now. I used less 'said's and different words instead.


	3. Chapter 3 Waterville worries

When we eventually got there, the town was destroyed and bodies were lying everywhere. There was only

one building that was standing, and it was being attacked by a large mob of four angry outlaw Pokémon, a

gengar, a charizard, a vileplume, and a drudigan. "King, Geode, we have to stop them. If there are any

survivors, they would be in there." I said. "I agree." Geode said. They ran up to them and started fighting.

King used ice punch on vileplume, which jumped and flipped over king, and was hit by geodes fire punch. It

growled and used stun spore, and geode held his breath as he used fire punch again. The vileplume avoided

the attack by jumping to the right. The charizard tried to sneak up on them while they were distracted, but

geode hit it with an ancient power. It tried to fly up, but got hit anyway. Because it was four times effective,

the charizard collapsed. The vileplume used giga drain, and severely hurt geode, who used fire punch to

weaken it again. King launched a thunderbolt which hurt it slightly. Then geode used fire punch again and

while it was reeling from the fire punch, king finished it off with an ice punch. The gengar used psychic on

king, who fell to his knees, and slowly got back up. King and geode looked at each other. They nodded once

and yelled "Double earthquake!" It hit them all, knocking the drudigan out, and leaving the gengar alone. It

launched a shadow ball at geode, who turned his back to it, and let his rock armor take the damage. It hurt

geode a little, but not a lot. Geode used ancient power, which the gengar avoided by floating high up. King

launched a shadow ball, hitting it. "Grr!" The gengar growled viciously. It came down to use ice punch, but

was blocked by geode's firepunch. The punches collided, and geode used hit other arm to use a fire punch. It

hit the gengar, and knocked it out. I entered the building, and saw two pokemon. They were a pidgeot and a

starraptor. "Hey, you can come out now. It's safe." I said. They followed me outside and saw king and geode.

"You found them." King said. "Yeah hey, do you know if there are any other living pokemon besides you?" I

asked. "No. We are the only survivors that we know of." They said. "Well, we saved two." King said. "Yeah."

Geode agreed. "We don't use our real names, we use nicknames, and sometimes a spieces name." I said.

/

Well, I decided that I won't write more until I post this, and get some OCs, unless it becomes a month, then

I'll write and post the new chapters. If you wanted to know, geode is a Golem that knows Earthquake,

ancient power, fire punch, and thunder punch. King is a Nidoking, that knows Earthquake Shadow ball,

Thunderbolt and water pulse. I did my research, Nidoking can learn water pulse in Gen. 3 and 4. "Kid" is a

riolu that knows aura sphere (Which is the only move that riolu can't learn that he has) Crunch, ice punch,

and agility. The pidgeot knows Steel wing, swift, arieal ace, and secret power, while the staraptor knows Close

combat, twister, U-turn and facade.


	4. Chapter 4 A wrecked world

"Well, because you're a pidgeot and a staraptor, we'll call you something like that." I said. "Well, as long as you know that

I'm female." Staraptor said. "Well, I can think of a few names. How about Star and Ace?" I wondered. "That works." They

said. "I'm guessing that you're a couple." I said. "Yeah." They confirmed. "Well, let's get going to Waterfall Central." King

said. We started walking. "I have a question." I asked when we were about half way there. "Yeah?" King responded. "How

did this all start?" I asked. "Well, you should know about your history. This world was peaceful., or at least sometimes,

mystery dungeons were the only major threat besides outlaws. The prison was huge, but not big enough to contain every

outlaw. The prisoners rioted and broke out. Only the ones that had become peaceful didnt riot or leave. Every exploration

team tried to fight, but they were stronger. Legendary Pokémon fled back to their homes and some regular Pokémon fled

to mystery dungeons. Treasure town was one town that survived, and multiple towns and guilds were formed to train

Pokémon against the horde of Pokémon. Not only was treasure town guarded by the world-famous wigglytuff guild and

team Poké Pals. Though, one day the outlaws got in. That was the day of the fire. Your grandpa, the leader of team Poké

Pals, and everyone that lived in town fought back, but they couldn't stop the massive onslaught of outlaws. You saw the

fire, it killed almost everyone. It killed everyone but me, geode, you and the two other Pokémon you saved. The two

keckleon set up shop in Waterfall Central. Your father also died in the fire. However, your mother might be safe, but no one

knows where she is." He said. "Okay." I said.

/

This chapter adds a little detail into the past of this fiction. The computer needs to rest, so tomorrow I shall get to work. I

finally fixed a few of the typos that were in here, and made the spacing a little less odd I think. Well, it's better either way

because of the two typos that I fixed. Some may think "Two typos, that isn't a lot." but authors will know that if you can

fix more typos, the better the fiction will be. Even famous authors sometimes need a person to fix typos for them, when

they don't notice small typos, or had been typing a little to fast and didn't notice they misspelled a word.


	5. Chapter 5 Hope for a good future

After a while, we arrived at Waterfall Central. I was wondering something, so I asked "How do you tell the

difference between good and outlaw Pokémon?" "Well, on a bare part of skin, even if it's on the pad of a paw,

there is always some form of mark. It is always the same, and is burnt onto the skin. Sometimes it's boiling

water for rock types, but most times it's a metal rod with a design on the end. It's the only way to tell who

they actually are." King answered. "Okay." I understood. We looked for the shop, and everyone was afraid

that outlaws would come and destroy the town. It was a disturbing and depressing sight. "This is why I fight.

Everybody has their own reasons, but I fight for a bright future. A future filled with justice and peace, the

opposite of what it is now. I hold on to my dream, believing that it will become reality." King said. I couldn't

help but sigh when I looked around with my aura vision. I could sense the emotions, all of them were fear

and sadness, worrying. Nobody was cheerful, but they were all depressed. It was a sad sight "The town folk

are bugging you, huh." King said. "Everywhere, sadness and depression, nobody has an ounce of cheer in

them." I said. "I think that they're glad to be alive." King said. "No, there isn't _any _happiness or relief in

them. It's all negative emotions. It really has a major effect on aura seers." I said. "Isn't the riolu line the

only ones that can see aura?" King wondered. "No, medicham can if it trains enough, a few legendary

Pokémon can as well, along with the meinfoo family." I said. "Okay." He said. We got to the market and to

the shop. The kecleon brothers came out. "Well, if it isn't our old friends!" The green kecleon said. I looked at

his aura and saw relief and happiness. "I'm glad to see that your okay. Who are these two Pokémon?" The

other green kecleon said. His happiness turned him a purple color, but take his happiness away and you can

just tell the difference between them. The previous purple one has a slightly darker red stripe down his

middle, though that's because they are slightly different ages. A darker stripe means that he's a little

younger. That's the only way to tell the difference between them now. "These are two Pokémon that were

saved from Waterville, which is now destroyed. They were the only survivors." King explained. "Oh." They

said. I noticed their eyes look at me for a moment, and I saw that their aura was sadness and regret. "What

are you guys regretting?" I asked. "Huh! Well, I can't help but think that you didn't get a child hood that you

should have gotten. It's not our fault, but you've been through so much in only a few years. You've seen

things that before all of this, most Pokémon would never see. Every death, all the blood spilt. I can't imagine

what it would do to a normal Pokémon's mind, but to a child! It would be terrifying." The older kecleon said. I

sighed and said "I know. I didn't get to see my father much, but I looked up to him. He fought hard. I may

not have gotten a good childhood, but I would have to grow up eventually. Sometimes you have to grow up."

I said. "Well, what do you need?" They asked. "Do you have a supply of water?" King asked. "Yes, that will be

eight hundred Poké." He said. Geode took the money out and gave it to them. "This should last us a few

weeks." Geode said. "It was good seeing you again." They said. "It was good seeing you." I said. They smiled

as we left to go somewhere.

/

Next chapter, the first OC will be introduced.


	6. Chapter 6 New friends and more hope

This will have the first OC submitted. Thanks to victory fire, this chapter is made.

/

When we left town, I sensed an aura in the woods. It was unique because it was filled with friendship and not sadness or hopelessness. I started walking in

that direction, but I couldn't see any Pokémon through the thick mass of trees.

"What are you doing?" King asked.

"There's an aura coming from over there." I said. They got into a battle stance. "What does the aura tell you?" King asked. "It tells me that they might not be

hostile. Unless outlaws are filled with friendship and some happiness." I said. "Huh?" King wondered. We went over to investigate and saw a two Pokémon.

"Um... Hi?" I said a little confused.

"Hi!" A golden-yellow Pokémon quietly shouted. The Pokémon was a larvesta, but it wasn't like any larvesta I

have ever seen. "It's been a while since I've seen a shiny." King said. "I've heard of those, they're rare, right." I said.

"Yeah, one

in about eight thousand chance of being shiny."Geode said. "Yeah, and there are two of us." He said. I noticed

an oddly colored gible. "Him?" I wondered, pointing to the gible. "Yeah. I'm blaze, this is spike. We have two

other Pokémon in our group, but they went out for food. They should be back soon." Blaze said. "Okay." I

said. After a while, they did return. A cacturne and a snivy.

"Why hello, who are these gentlemanly Pokémon?" The snivy asked. "That's Ivy, he's really a gentleman, as he said to you. It's a little annoying."

Blaze said. I could tell that he was also a little embarrassed by the way he speaks, even without my aura.

With my aura I get told another story; it tells me that they all share a close bond. They are like a true band of brothers, supporting each other and

helping keeping each of them from harm. "Well, We should get going." King said. I looked up, and the sun had set.

"Why don't we stay here, it's much safer here than traveling at night." I said. King looked up past the trees

and saw the sun was down. "Well, I really can't argue with that logic, it's dangerous to go alone, or at night."

King said. "So we'll stay with them for the night and head off in the morning." Geode said. "Yes, that will be

fine for all of us." The snivy said. "Well, where are you from?" I asked.

"Were from Haxorus City." Spike said.

"We trained at the haxorus guild. The town and guild should still be operating, unlike most guilds, it's lasted a

longer than three months." Spike said. "Who's the guy leaning against a tree?" I asked. "That's jet. He's

really nice if you know him, but always seems sarcastic. He is a nice guy if you know him well enough,

though. Blaze also hates it if you dis respect the enviroment. You disrespect it, and you might end up with

burnt fur." Spike said. "Okay." I understood. "We all need to sleep. I'll take the first watch though." King

volunteered. "You need your sleep more, kids need more sleep." King said. "Kids?" Blaze wondered. "I'm only three." I admitted. "Oh. You're really big for a

three-year old." He said. "Yeah, I guess." I agreed. We got to sleep. I dreamed that I was a perfect apple and was running away from wigglytuff, trying not to be

eaten. It was a little funny now that I think about it. When I woke up, it was morning. Geode was on watch.

"I see that your awake now." Geode said. "Yeah." I said. "Well, let's wake up the others." He said. I woke up star

and ace, and geode woke up king. "Well, now we should leave." He said. I woke the others up. "Huh?" They

wondered. "We're leaving. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime." I said. "Yes, perhaps we shall meet

again." Ivy said. "We fight to make friends, and our goal is closer to being done with you." Blaze said. "Thanks. I'll look forward to

the day we meet again, but until then, goodbye." I said. We left our new friends.

/

The reason why I ask for moves is because I have the last few chapters planned out. I will have a last fight

between good and evil. I fixed a few typos and made the spacing different. It is a little better now than it had been. Just as this fiction is getting better, so am I,

as an author. I'm not kidding either my first few fictions were fairly terrible.


	7. Chapter 7 An odd friendship

Thanks to yamato2706 for this OC bunch.

/

We decided that our next destination would be for food and other supplies. There is no better place to get supplies than the traveling supply outpost that's usually near luminous spring. Luminous spring used to be luminous, but the outlaws didn't want difficult resistance, so they destroyed it. I have the qualifications, and the items needed to evolve, but I can't. Though, I want to stay a riolu until I'm older. We headed off and eventually got there. Though there are a lot of outlaws, there wasn't enough outlaws to cover every area. We got there and there were three other Pokémon there, along with the supplier. The three Pokémon were an odd group, two water types and a rock and ground dual type.

"Hey." A squirtle greeted.

"Hi." I greeted back.

"You don't need to be as cheery when seeing knew Pokémon." A totodile grumbled.

I looked at him and asked the squirtle "What's his problem?"

"He just disagrees with everything I say, he enjoys fighting, but I don't. The strangest thing is, though we are opposites, we are great friends." The squirtle explained.

"Well, what do you need?" The garchomp merchant asked.

"We need some apples and seeds." Geode said. "How many?" The merchant asked. King pulled out 500 Poké. "Well, apples cost fifty each, and we need a sleep seed as well. So eight apples and one sleep seed." King said. He handed the money over and got eight apples and a sleep seed. "Thank you." King said. The garchomp smiled in return. I looked at the rhydon. I thought how weird it was for them to be a group.

I shook my head and thought "We're a weird group, two half ground types. two birds and me." "Well, my name is Zeni." Zeni the squirtle said.

"Wani." The totodile said, still unhappy.

"Sid." the rhydon said. Well, see you later." Zeni said, walking away. I saw something on the bottom of Sid's foot, but I couldn't tell what it was. I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't the smallest one in the group. I looked at King, who looked at me.

"There's something on his foot, the bottom. It looks like a burn mark." I said. King looked for a second and charged, knocking Sid down while holdimg his claw to Sid's throat.

"What are you doing!?" Wani yelled.

"Good thing you noticed that, kid. This Pokémon is an outlaw." King said. "

What do you mean!?" Zeni yelled, confused at what King just said.

"I-I should have told you earlier, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm wanted. However, I didn't do anything completely terrible, I was only a B rank outlaw. I was in a gang. They did things that I also took part in, violent things. I would tell you, but the riolu here seems to be three. They were caught, but I got away. I eventually was caught, though it took a few months. While I was in prison for a while, I thought about what I have done. The families I have made cry because I hurt their son that tried to arrest me. The cries for help that came when I stole from somebody. The cries of agony of the Pokémon that I have hurt. I didn't riot, because my sentence was nearly over. I left the prison to help make sure that nobody would make the same mistake of joining the wrong Pokémon. I changed over to a new leaf. If you need proof, ask them. I never did anything to harm them." He explained.

"Wh- Well, it's true now that I think about it. He _never_ did anything to try and harm us. He was like a big brother, actually, guiding us to paths that were safe." Zeni said.

"If you still think that I don't deserve to be here, remember that two Pokémon would be left to die. Taking me away from them would sentence death for them, they can fight, but if they are forced to fight more than six outlaws, they would be slaughtered." Sid said. King closed his eyes, sighed and slowly took his claws off him.

"You're right. As much as I don't like it, I have to let you go if they are going to live." King said, opening his eyes. Sid got up , looked at his friends and they left without another word.

"Well, this was interesting. An odd friendship made into an even weirder one." I said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

/

Thanks to everyone who submitted. This will be at LEAST 15 chapters, maybe 30. (That is, if enough submit OC characters) I spaced it a little better. Now I added a little more detail.


	8. Chapter 8 A fire-forged friendship

This chapter includes a new character, the character will be here until the end.

/

"Where next?" I asked as we stopped in front of a cave. My voice echoed slightly. Standing in front of the cave felt ominous, the echo didn't help the intense feeling.

"Well, on the other side of this cave is an outlaw hideout." King said.

"Okay." I said. We went into the cave. It was very dark and creepy, and extremely twisted. I held king's hand so I wouldn't accidentally separate from the group. When we got there, a bunch of angry outlaw Pokémon were looking for something or someone. I noticed a collapsed building a hundred feet behind the steamed outlaws

A lucario jumped in front of us, obviously panicked at our sudden appearance.

He yelled "I finished this already, let's get out of here!"

"Okay?" I said, a little confused at the sudden appearance of the lucario. We ran into the cave, and we went down a corridor. We jumped and got up to another path and kept going. We ran left, then right, and then kept going straight. There was still one outlaw that didn't get lost. It was following us without its allies. It charged up a punch and used rock smash. We jumped out-of-the-way. Unfortunately, the cave started shaking and rocks fell, blocking the path back. It seemed that the outlaw was crushed, but no other Pokémon had gotten injured.

"Hey! Are you okay!?" I yelled, hitting the rock with my fist. I was worried about my friends, I hoped that they weren't hurt or killed. I wasn't sure if they were, the rocks had so much aura on it that I couldn't tell.

"Yeah, we're fine, but the outlaw isn't." King responded. I sighed. "Keep going, we'll find another way out!" He yelled.

The lucario was with me, and I said to him "Let's keep going." We continued walking.

"My name is crimson." He said.

"Most Pokémon call me kid." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm the youngest in the group, and we don't use our real names, nobody does. That's how I know that crimson isn't your real name." i said.

"What were your parents like?" He asked. "My parents were nice, but always busy. I basically grew up without them." I said. He stopped and thought for a moment. He continued walking, catching back up to me.

"You must have become pretty independent being alone, then." He said.

"Yeah. I miss my family. King once said, 'It must be hard on you, you've seen things that few Pokémon would have seen in their life time before all of this.' or something like that." I said.

"How old are you, anyway?" He asked.

"Three." I answered. "Three? You're really smart and mature for a three-year old." He said, obviously surprised at my young age.

"I've been through a lot." I said.

"Yeah, you have." He said. I sighed again, closing my eyes in thought.

"What's bugging you?" He asked.

"Oh, what kecleon said. He said that he can't help but feel sad knowing that I didn't get a childhood that I should have. I don't know what normal children were like back before all this." I said.

"Some joined exploration teams, if they had a parent that abandoned them. If they _did_ have a parent that took care of them, they grew up happy and lived a life of fun, innocent fun. I remember being little. My mom and dad ran a daycare for exploration team parents, so I got to play with a lot of kids. I made a lot of friends, some who I still think of as friends. Though, most of them wouldn't have made it through the prison outbreak." He explained.

"My parents left me at home until they came back. I know they protected me from harm, and I got into a bit of trouble because I was left alone, but that was only the first few times. Memories fade, but emotions don't." I said.

"Your aura shows me that you're a little sad, why?" He asked.

"Well, my dad died, and my mom is missing. I really miss them." I said.

"You also regret something." He said.

"I regret not doing more with the fire. Treasure town was set on fire, and I only helped two Pokémon get out. I heard a scream for help, and saw a kecleon trapped underneath some wood. Another kecleon was trying to free him. I helped, and they ran off. I heard another scream for help, and I tried to get there, but the fire was too intense. I decided that I couldn't help anymore Pokémon if I wanted to live, so I got out of there. I still feel that if I tried harder, another Pokémon or two would be alive. Maybe even a lot more would be alive." I said. "It's okay. Even an exploration team couldn't save everyone. Besides, you saved two Pokémon, how many more do you think you could have saved? You did a good thing saving them." He said. A

tear ran down my face, and he gave me a gentle hug. "If it's any consolation, you could consider me your father." He said. His comment made me cry much more. The fur on my muzzle had gotten drenched with tears.

"I think that I would enjoy that. We can't have any more Pokémon in our group, so we won't attract attention. Maybe we could see each other again sometime." I said.

"Yeah." He agreed. We found the way out eventually, and there was King, Star, Geode, and Ace. "Hey, you took down a base by yourself. I think that we could use somebody like you." King said. "Okay." Crimson said, a little shocked at the offer. I could barely contain my excitement that Crimson could come with. "Where next?" I asked, excited and cheerful by King's offer.

/

I decided that Crimson will be here many more chapters. Crimson has officially become a part of the group, and will be around until the end of the fiction. I wrote this twice, once in the beginning and once now because most ignore the author's notes anyway, but it's hard to when it's in two authors notes. This has almost become my most reviewed and my most popular fiction. It's almost my longest also. Thanks to everyone who likes this, thank you. To everyone who submitted an OC, thank you. I have to thank the people/person in the United Kingdom that read my fictions, who ever you are, thank you. The last chapter will be exciting, and use every hero and villan This takes place roughly 5 years after the events of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. I spaced it a little, and more now. Every time a character speaks for the first time in the chapter, I spaced it. I don't know if I did a good job, but I couldn't have done to bad of a job. Give me a review or PM me on how you think I can improve my writing and spacing


	9. Chapter 9 These names make me hungry

"I think that our next destination will be here." King said, pointing to a town on the eastern edge of the map.

"Okay." I said. We continued to get to there. When we got there, there were multiple Pokémon more than

what would be considered normal for such a small town. There was a togetic, togekiss, two raichu, two

azumarills, a frostlas, a torchic, a mismagius and a benette. "Um... Hi?" I wondered. I saw a mark on the

benette.

"I see you noticed that, but I've changed. Not every outlaw makes up for an attempted murder." He

said. "Wait... You're the one that tried to kill me." King said. I looked at king. "Yeah, that's him. I should beat

you to the ground, but I won't." King said. "Are you two related?" I asked the four Pokémon, quickly getting

out of that conversation.

"No." They said. "Okay." I said. "Where are you from?" I asked azumaril one.

"I'm from Crown town." Azumaril said. "

I'm from Crown town also, and we share the same name, but different

moves." Azumaril two explained. "Two Pokémon, with the same name, from the same place... Huh?" I said.

They laughed.

"I'm from Lily Valley. Though it doesn't have the same look now." A psyduck said." The

medicham guild was in Crown Town, I just remembered that. What's your names?" I asked.

"I'm Pepper,

from Lava Valley." She said. "We're eggie." The azumaril said. "I'm Ben." The mismagius said. "I'm Harley."

The benette said. "We're cheddar." The raichu said. "Are you two related?" I asked. "No, I was born in

treasure town, but my family moved away when I turned about two. That was about a couple of months

before the outlaws got there. I think that I'm very lucky." He said. "I'm Lucky, that's actually my name."Lucky the psyduck said.

"Were omelette." The togetic and togekiss said. "Well, the sun's going down. Do you mind if we stay here for now?" I asked. "Do we have to let them?" Harley

asked. "Yes." "Why hasn't she said anything?" I asked, pointing at the frostlass. "She doesn't speak unless she trusts somebody, so she doesn't

speak around strangers." Cheddar one said. "Oh, I guess I understand." I said. "Well, follow us. We set up

camp a little ways in town." Cheddar two said. We followed them. "How old are you?" Eggie asked. "I'm

three." I said. "You're really young." Eggie said. "All of the food names are making me hungry, anybody

else?" I asked, getting off of that conversation. They all laughed and said "Yeah," in agreement.

/

Thanks for the multiple OC's Blue Egg. I would like one really evil OC, the king of outlaws. I finally got to fixing the spacing in the chapter


	10. Chapter 10 Outlaw Massacre

"Well, where now?" I asked.

"Well, I think that we should head to this area, which has an outlaw base. I

think that we can take it, it's filled with mostly D and E ranks, and one C rank." King said.

"Fine with me."

Ace said. "So we all agree. Let's go then." He said. We headed off. We traveled through a forest, over a river,

and through an abandoned town to get there. When we did get there, the building was on fire and there were

multiple dead bodies, scorched and decapitated on the ground. "W-what happened!?"I yelled, trying to not

vomit at the blood mess that covered the ground. "I'm not sure." King admitted. I saw a hydreigon and saw a

mark. He seemed pleased and content. "Did you do all of this!?" I yelled. "Yeah." He said. "What's wrong with

you! You can't kill Pokémon, no matter how much they deserve it! King said that these were only E, D and C

rank outlaws! They are not supposed to get executed by you!" I yelled. "No matter. They framed me for killing a

Pokémon. In my book, they all deserve to die." He said. "They didn't frame you this time. You killed them

yourself, an act which deserves a death sentence. Unfortunately, we won't kill Pokémon." I said. "Well then,

I'll see you later." He laughed and left. I was angry that he ruthlessly killed all of those Pokémon, even if

some of them deserved it. King could tell that I was angry. "Calm down. I hate that guy as much as you do,

but we don't kill Pokémon. You said it yourself." King said. "I know, but he was happy that they were all killed.

He was_ happy they were dead_!" I yelled. "I understand. I can't see aura, but you can. I hate Pokémon that

aren't afraid to kill, but to enjoy that they died! That's unforgivable." King said.

"Well, he did our work for us, that's twice that's happened, I wonder what might happen next." Geode said.

"I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of him, unfortunately." Crimson said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

/

Thank you onixdragon4 for submitting this new pokemon. I no longer need the king of outlaws, I have one

submitted already. I fixed the spacing and a typo.


	11. Chapter 11 Avenged deaths

After the many deaths, we decided to head to Lush Forest, where the Meganium guild is. We headed off on our day long journey.

"So, we are headed to the meganium guild. Why?" I asked.

"We need reinforcements. Without them, my plan won't work." He said. He was hiding something. "Are you sure you aren't secretly in love wih meganium?" I

asked. He turned around and gave me a harsh look. I started laughing quietly. "No. I'd rather not talk about the plan just yet. When the time comes, I will tell

you, but for now it's a secret to everybody." He said. "Okay." I smirked. "You can tell that I'm not in love with her." He said. "Yeah, but I had to tease you a

little." I said. After a while we got there, and the forest was on fire. "Oh no!" I yelled.

"HELP!" I heard voices scream "We need to help!" I yelled. King nodded once. I wasn't going to let pokemon die in a fire again. I rushed over to a fallen tree and

pushed it off of an ivysaur. It got up and ran. I threw some dirt on a flaming sunkern. It looked at me, smiled quickly, and ran away. I heard a yell for help over

to the left, and I headed that way. Meganium was trying to free a trapped grovyle. I came over and started helping. Grovyle crawled out and fainted.

"Go! I'll get him to safety! You go and save more Pokémon!" She yelled. I nodded once in response. "Hey! Is anybody here!?" I yelled. I heard a quiet cough and

headed off in that direction. Jumping over a fallen flaming tree, I saw a bulbasaur. It looked hurt. I went over to it and picked it up. I quickly found where

meganium went and headed off in that direction. After a quarter-mile, I saw a dirt field. there were a lot of Pokémon. I placed bulbasaur on the ground and

rushed back into the fire. I heard a quiet cry for help and headed where I thought it was. I couldn't tell, so I used my aura and saw many things. I saw crimson

carrying a two wounded Pokémon, and king carrying two Pokémon. Ace and Star were carrying two Pokémon each. Geode had just put out a flaming chickorita

and put it in his hands. They were looking for a place to put them. "Hey! King! Crimson! Ace! Star! Geode! There's a dirt field over this way!" I yelled. They all

found me and went the way I pointed. I kept looking for any other Pokémon that needed help. I heard a laugh and saw a magmortar, a houndoom and a

charizard. The charizard looked really depressed. The others had a creepy smile on their faces.

"So, you saved a few Pokémon. Well, you won't save anymore." The magmortar said. I got into a fighting stance and prepared for the fight of my life.

"I think you can handle it. You don't need my type advantage." The charizard said.

"Yeah. You're right." The houndoom said. The houndoom launched a flamethrower, which I jumped over and bit him with crunch. it didn't do much, but it

lowered his defense. "Grr!" He growled. Magmortar used smokescreen, blocking my vision. I used my aura and saw a dark aura coming my way. I ducked

underneath the dark pulse and used aura sphere on the houndoom. It was knocked back, hurt a little. "You know aura sphere?" The magmortar said calmly. "I

thought that only the grandson of team Poké pals leader knew it as a riolu." The houndoom said. "Yeah, that's me." I said. "Wow, we burn down treasure town

to make sure that no one would resist, and one of the survivors resists. That takes guts. To bad that we'll have to rip all of them out of you." Magmortar said. I

was shocked. I was standing right in front of the Pokémon that burned down treasure town. My paws curled up into a fist. "I will avenge all of the deaths that

you caused!" I yelled, launching another aura sphere which hit houndoom. "Grrarrr!" The houndoom growled. It launched a flamethrower, which I jumped over

and retaliated with an ice punch. Houndoom looked weaker. "You won't do much to us with those moves!" Magmortar yelled. I took a deep breath and used

agility. I rushed around the houndoom and hit it with a close range aura sphere. "Grr...rrf." Houndoom grunted as it hit the ground. The charizard looked

unfocused and thoughtful. He was full of regret and sadness. Then he seemed to get an idea, and just stood there quietly. "You won't beat me easily!" He yelled.

Lava filled the area, and I was hurt. My fur was burnt. I struggled to get up. When I did, I got pushed down by a large hand. That same large hand was holding

me down. No matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't break free of the grip. A dark grey gas came out of his mouth, and I couldn't hold my breath long enough

in the condition I had been in. I took a breath and choked. He continued to use smog. I suddenly felt very sick. "Where are you, king?" I thought. "Ung!" The

magmortar released his grip on me and staggered back. "Leave the kid alone!" King yelled. He launched a shadow ball at the magmortar and charged.

Magmortar tried to use flamethrower, but king used thunderbolt and Ace used swift to block it. Star launched it into the air with using twister and Ace hit it with

a steel wing. When magmortar hit the ground, geode and king hit it with a double earthquake. Crimson finished it off with a shadow claw. They then looked at

the charizard. "No. He's had a change of heart." I said.

Crimson looked at him and said "I can confirm that." "What will you do now?" I asked. "I guess I'll figure out what I want to do eventually." He said, flying

away. "You okay?" King asked me. "I'm not sure." I said. trying to get up. I got up, but was wobbly I collapsed onto my knees and then to my stomach. "_Kid_!"

King yelled. "Well, I must look terrible right now." I said weakly. My eyes closed and I heard king yell "Kid, stay strong!" I felt Crimson pick me up. My senses

failed me as I lost conciousness.

/

I hope you enjoy the cliff hanger. I fixed the spacing, so I hope you enjoy it more. A few Legend of Zelda jokes are in this, I think it's easy to notice. There are

more jokes and references in other chapters, but this one contains more.


	12. Chapter 12 Happiness

"I feel sick..." I thought. I heard a voice that sounded far off.

"Will he be okay?" It asked.

"I don't know." Another voice replied.

"We need pecha berries. unfortunately, the closest pecha bush is in the next forest, about ten miles east." A new voice said. The voice belonged to king.

"I'll go, I can get there quickly." Ace said.

"Okay, go and come back quickly." Voice two said. I opened my eyes a bit, but couldn't make much out

because it was dark. The only light was the remains of the forest fire. I completely opened my eyes and

vomited. It was then that I realised that my eyes weren't working right, everything was dark."Hey, he's

awake!" Geode yelled. I felt really bad, and I would have vomited again, but I was empty. I just started

gagging, needing some pecha berries. Luckily ace returned quickly. "I also found about five rawst berries, we

can give them to the Pokémon with severe burns." Ace said. "Guys, my eye sight is blurry and dark, I can't

see well." I said. I was given a pecha berry and I ate it, and felt better. "I'm guessing that you got smoke in

them, it should be fine in a few hours." King said. "Okay." I said. I got up only to fall again. My leg had given

out, and I couldn't get back up.

"Kid, you should try to stay resting." Geode said. "I know." I said. "I'm glad that you're safe." King said. "I know. You all are happy that I'm safe." I said. I wasn't

going to point out that king had stepped in my vomit. King looked down and took a step back, wiping his feet off. "Gross." I said. I

quickly started laughing. "Extremely gross." Geode said, laughing loudly. "Yeah." King said, laughing soon after. When we all stopped laughing, King finally said

"Well, we have Oran berries, and those should heal most of your bruises." He said. He handed me the small blue berry and I ate it. Most of my bruises healed,

and my tiredness faded. "Well, this was a very interesting and dangerous visit." I said while I was getting on my feet.

We all laughed a little.

/

The end of the cliff hanger. This was short, but I enjoyed writing this chapter. I fixed the spacing a little.


	13. Chapter 13 Friends and family

"I think that we should head to Frosty Caves, that's where the Walrein guild is. I need to discuss some things to the guild

master." King said.

"I thought you hated the cold." I said. "I do, but this is important." King said.

"Ugh. I hate cold weather. We almost froze our feathers off during the winter three years ago." Ace said.

"Yeah, that was a bad winter." Crimson agreed. "I don't mind the cold, but fighting types are born immune to cold weather." I said. "Yeah." Crimson agreed.

"Well, let's stop talking and head off." King said.

"Don't I get my opinion on the cold?" Geode asked. "You would, but we really need to get going." King said. We headed north. It got colder by about one degree

every mile. After about 10

miles, what was a slightly chilly temperature of 68 was a colder 58. That's when it got really cold. It got colder by about

two degrees every mile, so when we walked about 5 miles, it was 48 degrees.

"A-are we almost th-there?" Star asked. "A

few more miles." King replied. Everyone but me and crimson were shivering. We walked about two miles and the

temperature was about 30 degrees. "I th-think that i-it's below f-freezing." Ace said. "Yeah, look up." I said. They slowly

looked up, still shivering. "S-snow, just wh-what we need." Star said sarcastically. "How m-m-much farther?" Geode asked. "Not m-

much." King replied. "Only about a mile." I said. "Ugh." Ace groaned. We slowly continued on. We made it another mile

when the snow really fell heavily. "It-t's t-to cold!" Star yelled. "D-don't worry, f-f-frost c-ave is around here." King said.

Two Pokémon came out of the snow. There had to be a cave hidden there.

"Hey! it's been a while!" Zeni said. "Yeah." Wani said. "Where's Sid?" I asked. "He

and I got into a fight. He left, and we kept going." Zeni explained. "I was fine with it, he helped us before, and kept us safe,

but Zeni started insulting him, saying words that I didn't even knew that were in his vocabulary." Wani said. "Yeah." Zeni

said, some regret and dissapointment in his voice. "Remember, he was being honest when he said that he never hurt you guys. He truly had changed who he

was before, and he cared about you." I said. "Yeah... I still can't stand being with outlaws ever since they destroyed home." He said. "But he was different. He

wasn't the one who hurt you, he did the opposite actually. He protected you, kept you safe." I said. "Well, when you put it that way..." Zeni said. He was sad. I

heard something laughing. I turned around and saw a some Pokémon. They were a purrloin and a sneasel. I got ready to attack them. "You wont defeat us so

easily, everybody, come out!" They yelled. Thirty sneasel and thirty purrloin came out. "You may outnumber us, but we still have

the type advantage." I said. "Attract everybody!" Purrloin yelled. A bunch of hearts came out of them, and circled around

everyone. "I wonder what will happen to me?" I wondered. The hearts closed in on me, and nothing happened. Crimson, Ace,

King, Zeni, Wani, and Geode had big hearts where their eyes should have been. "Star, would you explain what happened?"

I asked. "They were hit with attract-" Star started, but I interrupted. "No, why didn't it affect me?" I asked. "I'm not sure."

She said. "Maybe I'm just to young for it to work on me." I said. "I guess." She said. "Um... We have a problem..." One

sneasel said. "Yeah, two Pokémon aren't infutated." A purrloin said. "Still, we outnumber them thirty to one, we can take

them." One said. "Yeah!" They all screamed. I launched an aura sphere and hit a sneasel, who was knocked back into four

others. They all were knocked out. Star used close combat, and knocked ten out the same way. "Enough!" One yelled. The

purrloins charged and used scratch on star. It wouldn't do much, but because it she had about twenty attacking her at once, she

couldn't handle the damage and fainted. "Now, everyone target the riolu!" A purrloin ordered. "I won't give up!" I yelled,

closing my eyes, bracing for the damage. However, the attacks didn't come. I opened my eyes to see Sid. "Huh!?" I yelled.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" Sid yelled. Quickly, they all were defeated. He looked at me, and I smiled.

He went over to Zeni and Wani and shook them. "Hey, snap out of it! Hey!" He yelled. Their eyes returned to normal."

"Huh!? Sid! What are you doing here?" Zeni asked. "Protecting my friends." He said. "I'm sorry for yelling and insulting

you earlier." Zeni apologised. "It's okay, let's get all of you inside. You all look cold." He said. I laughed and said "Yeah, I

agree." He smiled and punched the others out of that state. "Let's get inside." I said. "Y-y-yeah." King agreed.

/

The fiction is getting finished, but it isn't done yet. I have to thank yamato2706 for the outlaws in this chapter. He only submitted two, but I decided that they

would have sisters. I hope you enjoy this especially because I fixed a few typo's and the spacing. I decided to go back and work on previous chapters. Simple

editing and fixing to make the quality a little better. I think that 'll have a great time fixing typos and things.


	14. Chapter 14 The elite outlaws

King talked to walrein for a while, and he came out unusually cheery.

"Well, we can either get going, or wait until sunrise." He said. There was a lot of Pokémon talking and chatting with each other.

"It's really cold, below zero, and we would have to make sure that star's bandages wouldn't freeze off, in comparison, it is warmer during the day, there might

not be a snow storm, and we could see. I say we should stay for the night." I said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed. "What were you talking to walrein about?" I asked.

"I can't tell you right now. It's a well guarded secret that I'm only telling guild masters." He said. "Okay. I have a new

question." I said. "Yeah?" He said. "Who are the elite dragons?" I asked. Everyone became quiet. The mild

cheeriness of the others was replaced by an elegiac feeling. "I saw you guys talking with aura. I only caught

those two words." I said. "Those are the four dragons that rule the other outlaws. They are the toughest

outlaws and were only caught by a large group effort. They are the worst of the worst, strong, but always

hiding behind countless other outlaws. They are cowardly, but everyone fears that if they decided to fight,

there would be no chance. I don't want to explain more, because your only a kid. You've been through a lot,

but to explain what they have done and who they are. It scares everyone. I want to keep you from that fear

for as long as I can." King said. "Okay... Well, at least I know more."I said. Everyone looked at each other and

slowly got back into their conversations. The feeling still hung around like a bad odor. I think that I knew

what he was doing, but I wasn't going to ask. The plan that ran through my head was insane, no sane

Pokémon would agree to it. However, I might have to question everybody's sanity after outlaws took over.

Only those who are a little crazy would try to fight the massive surge of outlaws. There would have to have

been over one hundred thousand outlaws that were on the loose at that time. There are only about one

thousand Pokémon that still have the spirit to fight. Most Pokémon will help the fighters, but won't fight

themselves. I choose to fight because I have a reason, every fighter has a reason. King wants to live in a

world where Pokémon don't have to live in fear and can be sure that justice will happen. I want to prove to every Pokémon that no matter your age,

size, or anything else, you can always find a reason to fight on. I also want to show that I've grown to my

parents, grown stronger in more than just physical strength. I'm sure that they are proud of me, if you can

feel proud where they are.

"Kid, a lot of Pokémon lost there lives to outlaws, and every Pokémon has lost a family member or friend because of outlaws at one point. Talking about the king

of outlaws really hurts, because it reminds them of their lost family or friend. That's why it's a touchy subject." Crimson said. I nodded. "You have an idea of why

he was talking about that, don't you." He said. "Yeah, it makes sense, but is insane, and doesn't make sense at the same time." I said. "What is it?" He

wondered. "Well..." I said. I started explaining what is was. "That's... Insane." He said. "I know, but it makes sense." I said. "Yes, that

might explain why he came here when we know that most of this group hates the cold." Crimson said. "It

would also explain why he was smiling now that I think about it a little more. If walrein agreed with the plan,

he would have a reason to be cheery. His aura was cheery, and he was excited. It makes more sense." I said.

"Yeah, but that means that King was insane." Crimson said. "Yeah, but every fighter is a little insane." I said.

"I guess, and he might be a little desperate because of his reason to fight, desperate for a good world."

Crimson said. "Yeah. Who is the leader of the dragons, anyway?" I asked. "A garchomp." Crimson said.

"Okay." I said. "Well, we all need our sleep. Let's get some rest." He said. "Yeah." I said.

/

This chapter introduced a new OC, Garchomp. I think that it will work. I already have all four dragons, so I

don't need those. Thanks to Blue Egg, the same person who submitted all of the food themed Pokémon.

Thank you for submitting! I made the spacing a little better.


	15. Chapter 15 Sadness in the clouds

When the night was over, we left. It was cold, but we made it. King had icicles hanging from his horn.

"I don't think that I need to ask this time." I said.

"Yeah. We're headed to High Peak, where the Pidgeot guild is." He said. "Okay." I said. We headed off. We got to the base of the mountain quickly, but that was

the easy part. "This is going to be difficult." King said.

"We'll meet you there and tell them that you're coming." Ace and star

said. They flew up and to the city.

"Well, let's get going." Geode said. We started to climb the path to the mountain. The first part was a simple climb up a ramp that went up about 100 feet and

over 100 feet. Needless to say, it was steep. Then we had to cross a bridge, which we went across one by one. We had to go

up a forked path and had to cross a one foot gap. Geode almost fell, and would have if Crimson hadn't caught

him. Crimson almost fell over the edge when he stopped Geode from falling off of the mountain. King held on

to Crimson, and together they pulled him up. "I don't know what would have happened if you would have

fallen, because you're explosion proof, not much." I said. "Yeah, some of my outer layer would have broken

off, but I shed those off sometimes anyway." He said. "Okay." I said. We continued on. We had to cross a

small gap that blocked our path, everyone made it across eventually. Geode fell, but was wedged between the

rocks. "Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place." I said. "Not funny." Geode said. "Your right,

it's more like a rock stuck between two hard places." I said. "Oh ha ha." Geode laughed sarcastically. They got him

unstuck and eventually we continued on. We eventually made it to the town. There were a lot of bird

Pokémon around. Some looked at us, but nobody showed much interest. "Hey, you made it without falling."

Ace said. "Yeah, sort of, geode almost fell twice because he doesn't have a lot of mobility, but other than that we all

made it fine." I said. A staraptor flew into view.

"King, is that you!" He yelled. "Crimson, it's been a long

time." King said. "Uh... Crimson?" I said, confused. "This is crimson the staraptor. He used to belong as a part

of team Poké pals, but he formed his own exploration team. That actually saved his life." He explained.

"Okay." I said. "Have you succeeded in any of your goals?" He asked. "One." He said. "Goals?" I asked. "He

had some goals that he wanted to do. He seems to have done one." He said. "Well, I don't want to spoil what

it is, but I'll show you." He said. "Follow me." He said. "This may get confusing, with two crimsons." I said.

"Yeah." King agreed. We followed him to a house. It was big enough to hold everybody, but seemed smaller

because it was a little tight. There was a pidgeot. "Oh, goal number ten." King said. "Yeah." He said.

"You brought guests?" The pidgeot wondered. "Just an old friend." He said. "Oh, king? You always talked about him."

She said. I was certain that the pidgeot was a girl. "Well, I have to go and help the new recruits." She said.

"Wait, you're the guild master?" I asked. "Just because I am female doesn't mean that I can't run a guild."

She said. "That's not what I meant. Most guild masters don't have a lot of time for romance, let alone

marriage." I explained. "Well, it is difficult, but I know that it can be done." She said. "What happened to your

brother?" He asked. "He's sad, but now has a good reason to fight." Crimson said. His aura was sad, like he

was mourning something. "Did somebody close to him die?" I asked. "Yes, his wife." He said. "Oh! What

happened?" King asked. Pidgeot stopped before exiting. "She died fighting a Sableye." He explained. "I hate it

when outlaws take loved ones lives. It not only hurts the ones they love, but if I see that they are depressed,

it's really hard not to be depressed, at least when you can read emotions." I said. Pidgeot left and then we all

left the house. "Angel was good friends with his wife. She really took it hard when she learned what

happened." He explained. "Who's Angel?" I asked. "That's his wife, Pokémon call her Angel because of her

light-colored feathers." King explained. I nodded once.

/

This was a depressing chapter. I think that it symbolises the change of the positive, understanding riolu into

just an understanding riolu. I introduced two new Pokémon, and a third one for future chapter. I spaced it out a little.


	16. Chapter 16 A huge question answered

I was sitting on a post, waiting for King. King talked privately to Angel, and he came out without a smile, but his aura told a different story. He was excited. "Why are you excited?" I asked, jumping down from the post.

"What I've kept from you." He explained.

"Okay." I said.

We started to leave the town. Geode nearly fell once at the gap, but he didn't fall again. "Let's not come back here for a while." I said.

"Because it's hard to get here with geode." King said. That is another reason, I thought. Crimson knew what that reason was because he can read aura. We got to the bottom without any trouble besides when geode nearly fell. We decided that sunshine beach would be the next area. It was very far away, but we could make it easily.

When it turned from day to night, we set up camp in a forested area. The full moon was shining a little bit of light, enough to see about a foot in front of you. I had a weird feeling that we were being watched by something, so I used my aura vision. I saw two shapes with a sinister aura. One was less evil, and one seemed really evil. I stood up and looked at crimson. "What is it?" He asked.

"Look." I said. He closed his eyes and focused. He obviously saw the two shapes with his aura.

"Sableye. We won't be able to effectively harm it." Crimson said. King and geode were resting while crimson took part of the night shift. Crimson shook King awake.

"Huh? what's wrong?" He wondered. "Sableye. We can't harm them easily." Crimson said.

King got up and asked "Where?" I pointed to where they were. I checked my aura and saw one advancing. "One's coming this way." I said. A single sableye came and used thief, stealing an oran berry from Kink. I used ice punch and hit it. I noticed that it was wearing a coat of some sort. It wasn't that cold either. The ice punch hit him in the face, and his hood fell down. I noticed a cracked eye jewel. It couldn't have been done by me, because I hit him in the jaw area. Crimson used metal claw on it and hurt it.

This sableye was really not agile, or he was letting us attack. King used water pulse, and it still didn't look like it did much. The other sableye, unknowingly to us, snuck behind us and attack using various attacks. "A diversion!" I yelled. We couldn't counter it because this sableye was strong and agile. The other could take a lot of hits, but couldn't deal much damage. King was on his knees, bleeding. Crimson was breathing heavily, in a position that looked like he was going to do a weird push up, or vomit.

I was unhurt, but I wasn't sure for how long. Geode had slept through all of this, and had still been asleep until morning. I was scared, so I backed up and kept backing up until I hit a tree. My face had contorted into a frightened look of fear. My mouth was open a little. I was breathing heavily because I had never been as afraid before than I had at that moment. I was mildly shaking in fear, though it wasn't cold. They looked at each other, and one sableye charged. My memories, my happiest memories flashed through my mind. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the early fate that had been given to me.

However, the pain and death didn't come as I expected. I opened my eyes to see a bright light. It was a lucario. Next to him was an delcatty. Then a lucario appeared behind the sableye. "Not my son." The lucario said. "You will not take my grandson." The lucario and delcatty said. Another lucario appeared next to the second lucario. "W-wait. Grandpa, Grandma, Mom, Dad?" I wondered.

"Yes." They said. King looked up and saw them.

"Wh-what?" King said.

"We would never let our friends and family be hurt." Dad said. "Crimson, you may not know this, but you actually were a second cousin to me." Dad said.

"Wait... That means...!" I was shocked. "Yes, you two are relatives, why else do you get along so well?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I said. "Let us take care of these rude Outlaws." I said. "No... No! You won't beat the shadow thief so easily!" One sableye shouted.

"Yeah yeah, never mess with blah blah. I've heard a rant like that from the sneseal gang." Dad said. I was crying, though I wasn't sad. I was extremely happy.

"I love you so much." I said, crying,

"We love you to." They said. "Let's wrap this up." Dad said. "I agree." Grandpa said. They enveloped the two into a large light and when the attack was done, the two had disappeared. "Remember, we will always be with you, you may not see us, but we are looking after you from arceus' world." They said.

"Goodbye." I said. They quickly disappeared, nothing more than thin air was there after the light was gone. I was crying because I was very happy. They got to say they loved me, and I got to say I loved them and I was able to say goodbye. I looked up, pleased that my parents were happy. I went to our bag. I took an oran berry and gave it to King. I got another oran berry and gave that to Crimson. "Thanks." They said. I smiled and said "You're welcome." It was then that I understood what they meant when they said "Let's wrap this up.".

* * *

This was a fun chapter to write. I made an allusion to one of my other fictions. I think that if you have read it, you will know what it is.


	17. Chapter 17 Shining forest

"Well, where next?" I asked.

You always seem to ask that question, but were headed to the shining forest if you wanted to know." King said. I laughed a little and said. "Okay." We headed

off. When walked for a few miles south-east to where shining forest is. We saw a lot of shiny Pokémon here."I need to talk with the guild master, so stay here."

King said.

"Okay." I said. He headed into the guild and I sat down on a log. A Pokémon walked by and I said "Hello."

"Hey." He responded. The Pokémon a leafeon, with black leaves and white fur, it wasn't an ordinary Pokémon.

"You're not like any normal shiny." I said. "No. That wasn't a very nice thing to say." He said. "I'm sorry, though I don't think most leafeon are black and white,

even if shiny." I said. "True." He agreed. "Well, what's your name.' I asked. "My name is Storm." He said, smiling a little. I jumped off of the log and said "You

were born that way. Your parents wouldn't have named you storm otherwise." I said. "What do you mean by that?" Storm wondered. "I mean that you were

born black and white, why else would your parents name you storm?" I asked in response. "I don't know." He said. "Well, it was nice to meet you." I said.

"Yeah. I also fight, so if you need any help, you can always ask me." He said. "Why do you fight?" I asked. "I fight for my wife Lilla and my child Jhona." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Crimson said. He smiled and left. I sat back down on the log and waited for king to get done with his private meeting. "You can

read lips with aura, can't you?" I asked crimson. "Yeah." He answered. "Can you see what they're talking about?" I asked. "If I wanted to, I would have already,

and have told you already." He answered. "Oh. Okay." I said. "Why don't you like heights?" Crimson asked.

"You're afraid of heights?" Geode said. "Yeah." I admitted. "Why?" Crimson asked. "Well, when I was about one or two years old I needed to get to my parents

because I broke something, and my parents needed to be notified. They were out of town. They only wnet so shaymin village, but they needed to be told

quickly, and everyone was too busy to go. A pidgeot took me to them, but I fell off once. I was falling and falling. Luckily pidgeot was very fast, and stopped me

from going splat, but every time I'm up high, I'm reminded of that day." I explained. "Some trauma, then. I don't know how I can help, but I'm sorry." Geode

said. "It's not your fault. It was mine for having to get my parents." I said. "You don't need to be glum. You're alive, and that's what matters." Crimson said. I

smiled and said "Yeah." Crimson smiled back.

/

I don't know if I spaced it right, but with every new character in this chapter speaking, I spaced it. I don't know if I did it right, but I hope you enjoy. I also wrote

this while listening to Sora's theme. It really got me into the mood to write. I added some details.


	18. Chapter 18 Letters of love

"I know what you're going to say." King said.

"Really? Am I that obvious?" I wondered. "Yeah, you're going to ask where we are going now." He said. "No, I'm asking where we're going next" I protested.

King smiled a little and said "Really." I was laughing a little. "Well, we're headed for crown town, it should take a day or two." King said. We headed off to crown

town. I saw an aura ahead. "A Pokémon is headed this way. " I said. "Is it friendly?" King asked. "I think so. Wait, two Pokémon, one was behind the other." I

said. We walked up to them and saw that they were friendly. One was the yellow electric mouse Pokémon, though he had more fur than a normal Pokémon.

The other was the same species as me. One of them was carrying a bag. The bag was slightly torn and was a faded red color.

"Hey." The electric mouse greeted.

"Hi." I said. "What are your names?" I asked."My name is Anthony." The mouse Pokémon said.

"My name is Issac." The aura Pokémon said. "What are you doing in the middle of nowhere?" I asked. "I'm out gathering supplies for my sister. She's younger

and can't fight well enough." Anthony explained. I looked at Issac and asked the same question. "I'm helping Anthony, it isn't safe to go alone." He said. "I

agree." King said. "Who are you?" Issac asked. "Call me king." King said. They all introduced themselves. When I told them, they looked at each other. "What is

it?" I asked. "Your mom gave us a letter, she said that you would introduce yourself as kid." Issac said. He pulled a letter out of his bag. I checked it with my

aura and saw a letter. I quickly opened the letter by ripping the top of it off and started reading.

It read "_If you get this then they have found you. I am dying, and nothing can prevent that. I want you to know that if you head to our old house, go to the _

_basement, and turn left, you will find something. It's hidden in a brick, the third brick from the bottom. You will recognize it right away. If you can head there _

_quickly, head there. With all of my love, Aulra._" I was crying. I was sad, and very happy that the message had gotten sent. King read over my shoulder and

closed his eyes. "Treasure town is a mile away, your home is closer. We can head there now." King said, opening his eyes. "Kid, what ever is there might make

you cry more, are you sure you want to go?" Geode asked. "Yes." I said. "Well, let's go then." Ace said.

/

Fan fiction wouldn't let me fix typos for some reason. I spaced it out a little, but I don't know how well I did. Please review on if I did a good job. Thanks to

grigsbyanthony for the OC in this chapter. I finally fixed the typos, and spaced it out a little. I challenged myself to no use a Pokémon name in this chapter, but

use a different way to show who the OC is. It wasn't extremely hard, but very fun. I decided that each chapter should be around 500 words. If it's a little less,

that's fine. If it's a lot longer, that's fine. I likely will go back and correct the spacing in the older chapters. Now I am going back and fixing typos and making the

spacing better. Read and enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19 The best gift ever

We headed to the remains of our house. The sun was up, but was going to go down in a while. We eventually got there. The house had fallen and was burnt. Wood

splinters were everywhere, so we had to walk carefully. I was looking for the basement when I fell. "Gah!" I yelled as I hit the ground. It smelled like burnt wood

and dust. The bricks on the floor were slightly loose. I turned left and saw a brick that was sticking out just a little. I pulled on it and it came out. I looked in the

hole and couldn't see anything, so I stuck my arm in there, going to my shoulder. I felt a small round object. I pulled it out and I was covered in soot and dust. A

dirty, dusty oval object was in my paw. I knew what it was right away. I was crying, tears were falling to my face and onto the floor. King found where I had

fallen and got down there.

"What's wrong?" King asked, noticing that I was crying. I showed him the object.

"That's... A rescue badge." King said.

"It was my parents badge. There first badge." I said, crying more. I was sad, but happy that I had this. "This badge holds the dreams of my parents. This badge has

the hopes of their team! I will carry there memory on. _I won't let them down_!" I yelled, and I instantly stopped crying. We climbed back up and I showed them

what it was.

That's a badge, your parent's badge, isn't it." Crimson said. "Yeah." I said. "Let's get out of here, were going to get hurt by the wood if we stay here much

longer." King said.

"Yeah." Geode said.

"We didn't need to worry, we just flew over." Ace said. I laughed a little.

/

I added some details to this chapter. I didn't change anything else, but enjoy this chapter, and expect more chapters.


	20. Chapter 20 A lot of confusion

"Now we can head to crown town." King said.

"Hey, that's where some of the Pokémon with food names come from." I noticed.

"Yeah, it is." Geode said.

"Well, then let's go." King said. "Crown town is a few miles away, so we need to get going if we want to get there before dark." I said. "I agree." Geode said. We

started walking. Crown town was located in a cave, near craggy coast. We headed off. We walked, though we didn't go straight there. The old prison was in the

way, and the strongest outlaws stay there. We went about a mile around the building. We got there without any trouble. When we got there, a medicham and a

few others pushed us to the ground. I struggled and fought the Pokémon holding me to the ground.

"Do you know the password?" The medicham asked. "Last time I heard it was hope and peace." King said. "It was, but not anymore." He said. Things weren't

looking good for us. I had an idea, and pulled out the badge that was hidden at the remains of our house. "Where did you get that?" Medicham asked. "From my

mom and dad's burnt house." I said. "Like I should believe that." He said. "It's true." I said. "Hah! If you don't give me the password in a few seconds, you'll be

considered outlaws." He said. "Hey king, how many Pokémon went crazy and became outlaws after they took over?" I asked. "Enough for suspicion with every

Pokémon." King responded. I felt the meinshao's grip loosen and I pushed him off. I jumped up and the meinshao hit me with its fur. It wrapped around me and

pulled me in. When I had gotten close, I stomped on its foot. I then used Ice punch into its jaw and kicked it in the chest. It staggered a little, but didn't let go of

me. I bit it's fur and ripped out some of it.

"Gah!" He yelled. I was certain by his voice that he was a guy. He whipped me with his other arm and I fell to the ground. I was hit in the leg. I couldn't fight

much more. I got up on one leg, and launched an aura sphere. He jumped over it. When he landed, he was wide-eyed. Everyone but my friends were shocked

that I used aura sphere. "Wait... I thought only one line of riolu could learn aura sphere naturally." Medicham said. "Yeah, that's my family." I said, though they

weren't listening.

"Yeah, and only the leader of team poke pal's could teach a riolu aura sphere, though his child would know it." Lopunny said. "That's me." I said. "Well, if he

trusted you, we can trust you." Medicham said. They let everyone go. "Come in." Medicham said. We entered, and as usual, King started privately speaking to

medicham. I saw their aura and they both seemed to agree with something. They exited and King was cheery about something. He was much more glad and

relieved than before. "You should stay here, it's dark and it's dangerous at night."Medicham said. We all agreed.

/

Thanks to Blue Egg for the multiple OCs in this chapter. A couple of notes, I will accept OC guild masters. Here is a little more info that would be helpful for guild

masters:

Battle strategy

Town/city/forest/cave, et cetera, where the guild is

One last note, remember, notable features doesn't just mean shiny, it means scars, missing an eye, or even missing half of its tail or leg! Be creative, saying it's

shiny is fine, but being more expressive will make you sound smarter, and if you have an account here or are going to be a writer, a better author. I hope you

enjoy my slightly less confusing spacing. I think that it's not bad, the spacing is better here than in some of my other fictions.


	21. Chapter 21 Major fear

It was about a month of going from place to place, talking and things like that when I really just had enough. Crimson, Ace, Star, and Geode all

agreed with me.

I asked him "What are you doing?" Everyone else nodded their heads, hoping that he would tell us.

"I'll tell you soon, actually." He said. We all sighed at having to wait more time.

"Well, we can wait a little more time." Crimson said. I looked at his

aura, and he was growing impatient. He also had a fearful aura hidden deeply in the discontent aura. "Well, it's time to get going." King said.

"Where now?" I asked. "We will be headed to the Rhyperior guild." King said. We headed off, traveling at a pace of about 5 miles an hour. The

guild is located on top of a mountain, which I don't like, but it's on a smaller mountain than the pidgeot guild is. I was a little relieved, but I was

still a little frightened on the inside. We went up a trail, down a slope, and up again. There was an old sign, beaten and scratched. It had to have

been around since before the outlaw take over. It was hard to read, but It read something like "Beware of falling rocks and gravlers." "Really?" I

wondered.

"Yeah, sometimes a gravler couldn't stop and fell off mountains, it was a big enough threat that they posted signs at each tall enough

mountain. Most of them were torn down when the outlaws took over, but some still stand." Geode explained. "Oh, okay." I understood. When

we finally got there, it was high up. Crimson knew that I was shaking on the inside. Things happened quickly, king talked, we waited, and all

that fun stuff. I was standing in the center of town with Crimson and Geode. Star and Ace were perched on the top of a post. A gust of wind

blew. The gust grew more powerful because the buildings created a funnel. Crimson and Geode were heavy enough to not be blown back. Ace

and Star were used to these things, and could adjust their wings to keep themselves from being blown away. I couldn't do that, nor was I

heavy enough to not be blown. The wind lifted me an inch off of the ground and pushed me back ten feet. I tried to stay on the ground and

fight the wind, but the wind kept pushing me a foot for every inch of ground I covered. "Kid!" Geode yelled. Quickly, I was at the edge of the

mountain. A 500 foot drop to the ravine below was at my back. Crimson ran as fast as he could, however he was just not fast enough. The

wind picked me up and threw me off of the mountain. I was falling. Memories flashed into my head, memories of falling and nightmares came

into my head. All of the emotions that I had felt at the moment I first fell were flooding back in. I felt sick, so fearful that I wanted to vomit.

"_AAAAAHHHHH_!" I screamed. I was thinking "This is the end!" The thought was painful to think, but it felt true. Shutting my eyes shut tight, I

didn't see the figure fly underneath me.

"Gotcha!" Ace yelled. I only opened my eyes when I felt solid ground underneath me. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't think straight.

"Kid, are you alright?" Star asked. I was shaking in fear, unable to respond. It was then that king came out. He noticed the large crowd and

headed there. He noticed me and pushed his way through the crowd, poisoning a Pokémon on accident. "Kid! What happened?" King asked. My

breathing was heavy and slightly rough. "He fell off the mountain, the winds blew him off." Crimson explained. "Why does he look so

traumatized? He's never looked so scared." King asked. "He was flying on a Pokémon when he was young, but fell off. He was caught by the

same Pokémon, but he had gotten scarred for life. The experience must have brought back painful memories when he was younger." Crimson

explained. "He never told anyone he was traumatized?" King wondered. "I only knew when he told me. I saw his fearing aura when we were on

top of the other mountain. He explained to me and geode what happened, so only we knew. I doubt any other Pokémon know that he was

traumatized." Crimson answered. "The things I miss." King muttered. I was shaking, and rhyperior came out. He had overheard everything,

and wanted to help somehow. He took a pecha berry and gave it to the poisoned Pokémon. He then saw the small shaking mass that was me.

"Are we just going to look at him, or are we going to help. I overheard everything, but he's in so much worse condition than I would have ever

thought." He said. Rhyperior took a blanket out of his bag and covered me with it. Crimson gently lifted me up and noticed that my pupils were

larger. Crimson explained what I looked like when I was like this. "You'll be okay." Crimson said quietly, trying to calm me a little. I couldn't

respond in any way. I had been taken to the inside of the guild, into a room nowhere near a window. There was hay on the floor. Rhyperior left

and quickly came back with another blanket. I had been put on the pile of hay and the other blanket covered me. "We'll need to keep an eye on

him. We should take shifts to keep an eye on him and make sure that his condition doesn't get worse." King said. "Yeah, I can take the first

shift." Crimson said. They all nodded and quietly left the room. I was warm, but scared. The warmth of the blankets and my body's need to rest

made me tired. I closed my eyes and had quickly fallen asleep.

/

I decided that this will be at least 25 chapters long. If people keep submitting, it _will_ be longer. I hope you enjoy the slight cliff hanger I did at

the end. Sorry I haven't been posting, I was thinking of a new chapter idea because nobody had submitted, but luckily OC creation isn't to hard

for me. It comes naturally to some people. Three notable people who can create Oc's easily are: Scytherider, Stephen King, and Rick Rioden.

Two of them are very, very famous authors, and scytherider came up with an entire army of Pokémon characters. A small army of about 75,

but 75 Pokémon can take a lot out of the author. Creating 75 characters in once fiction is difficult, especially if it's only about 75 chapters long

(At the time I am writing this) Sorry for ranting about something that doesn't involve this. 10/1/13, fixed a typo that I noticed. The typo was a capitalization

error. (i.e: ANd) Other than that, nothing else happened. Never mind, I found one more error that I fixed. See you next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22 A wave of calm

I had a bad dream. It started with me falling. I was falling quickly into nothing. I was screaming, but no sound came out. I was endlessly falling, or

so it seemed. The ground appeared from nowhere. I was silently screaming, and braced for impact. When I hit the ground I saw my leg go flying

off, but I couldn't feel the pain. I was still screaming, and would have not been able to scream anymore if it were real. A Pokémon came and

started shaking me.

"Hey, hey! Stay strong!" It yelled. I was shivering. I was falling again and the Pokémon disappeared. I finally got a voice and was screaming.

"AAAHHH!" I yelled as loud as I could. I fell for what seemed a long time before the ground appeared. The Pokémon was there, and had his

arms outstretched.

I fell into them and I heard "Wake up!" I quickly woke up, though I was still only half aware. I was laying on the ground, on a bundle of hay.

"He's awake now." King said.

"We had to wake him up, if we didn't, the nightmare could have gotten worse. There's no need to be upset." Crimson said. "I know." King said.

I tried to say something, but only a gurgle of fear came out. "That's a good sign." Crimson said.

"Yeah, a very good sign." Geode said. There were two blankets covering me. My mind was wandering. Random thoughts ran through my head.

One thought was louder than the other, though it was only a single word. The word was "Focus!" I gathered my thoughts and energy and

managed to groan a simple "Uuooh."

"Do you think he's almost awake?" Star asked. My energy depleted, my thoughts scrambled again, I was out. As my eyes closed, and I was

about to pass out, I heard King said "No, I think that he'll need more time." I completely was out, and complete blackness was all that I saw. I

eventually woke up and only my eyes were unfocused. Everything was a big bright blur. It seemed that nobody was in the same room. I was

tired, but tried to sit up. A Pokémon entered the room and I was sitting up. "K-kid!" Crimson yelled. "What's wrong?" King said, entering the

room. He noticed me and jumped a little. "He's awake!" King yelled. I tried to speak, but nothing intelligent came out. "Kid." Crimson said,

giving me a large hug. A warm tear dropped on my back. It made my fur a little wet. I weakly smiled.

"Well, a few more days of rest and he'll be good enough to leave." Ace said, entering the room.

"Yeah." Rhyperior said, who came into the room right after Ace. "I agree." Crimson said, letting me go. I fell onto the hay and quickly was

asleep. After a few days, I was declared healthy enough to go. "Why didn't you tell anyone about what happened?" King asked. "I didn't want to

worry anyone." I admitted. "Well, at least you're okay." King said. "Yeah, well, now where?" I asked.

/

I tried to space this out, and I did a better job than I had in my first few fictions. Sorry I haven't been posting, I had a lot of stuff I needed to do. Enough things

that it distracted me from this. That and I was feeling a little lazy so I just didn't want to write the new chapter. See you next chapter! Next time I will have a

new OC, please keep submitting. Thanks.


	23. Chapter 23 A sad tale

"We're headed to Terra town." King said. I nodded and we left. Terra town hides inside of a mountain. It's roughly a mile north of where

shaymin village had been. We had walked for a few miles north-east. The north-western wind added a slight chill, but it wasn't anything to bad.

I had a strange feeling that there was something around. I checked with my aura and saw a quick blur under the ground. I jumped a little. "

What's wrong?" Crimson asked.

"I saw something move quickly underground, it didn't seem hostile, but it scared me a little." I said. "What size was it?" King asked. "About... a

foot tall." I said. "Well, I think it would be gone now." King said. "Yeah, let's get going." I said. After about another mile, I had another strange

feeling. Rocks were everywhere, and a mountain was standing over us. I checked my aura and saw a mass following us. It was about 50 feet

behind us and keeping pace. I was a little worried. I kept walking, and was going to talk to king about it. The mass hurried along ahead of us,

dug up and reveled itself. It was a drillbur.

"Who are you?" It asked. "Nobody to worry about." I said quickly. He looked at me. "You're coming to close to Terra village, why?" He asked.

"King has to talk to the guild master." I said. A beedrill and a piplup came out from hiding in the rocks. I couldn't see them because the aura

from the rocks was a lot, too much for me to see. I only saw the drillbur because he wasn't very far under the ground. "Do you have proof that

you aren't going to attack?" Drillbur asked. "There is a lot of proof that e could give, but you likely wouldn't take it." I said. "Why's that?" He

asked, mildly offended. "Even if we give proof, your opinion might not change, or wouldn't likely change." I explained. "Don't try to get out of

this." He said. "That's what I mean, if we give proof, there is a good chance that you wouldn't accept it as proof." I said. "Be quiet." He said. "I

don't want to." I said. "Kid, I understand your point, but they don't. They think that we're outlaws, and if we don't convince them otherwise a

fight will happen." Crimson said. "Well, even if we are forced to fight, we outnumber them, have type advantages over them and they would be

angry, making them hit harder, but less likely to hit." I said. "I know, but let's not think of the worst case now." Crimson said. "Yeah." I said.

"What kind of proof do you need? If we were outlaws, we wouldn't have the proof." I said. "You need to not have a mark, and a special code."

He explained. I showed him the pads of my paws, then I showed him my feet. "Nothing." I said. Everyone showed they don't have a mark.

"The only mark I have is a few scars." I said. "Well, do you know the code?" He asked. Everyone was silent. I finally spoke up. "What is the

code?" I joked. "Do you really think I am that stupid?" He asked. "You're not helping your case thinking we're outlaws." I said. "Ha ha. Tell me

the code or you'll be labeled outlaws." He said. "Ugh. Crimson, what now?" I asked. "I'm not sure. We could leave, but King seems to need to

get in." Crimson said. "Is this password the same for everywhere?" I asked. "It's different, but if you know the code for one place, you can get

into the others." He explained. "The top." King said. I looked at him, a little confused. "...That's right." The drillbur asked. "Good thing you

asked that, otherwise we would have been in trouble." King said. "Well, can we go now?" I asked. "Yeah. Sorry for accusing you. It's what we

have to do." The drillbur said. "It's fine." I said. "I'm Pierce, the leader of this group." Pierce said.

"I'm buzz." The beedrill said.

"I'm Kenji." The piplup said. "Well, can we go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Geode said. We started walking. We had to follow a specific path, or we would end up at some dead ends. We eventually got

there. King left to talk to the guild master. I noticed that their aura was sad. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Well, we're still mourning the loss of

our mentor, Eagle." Pierce explained. "How long ago was it?" I asked. "About a year, but it still hurts." Buzz said. "I know, I understand losing

somebody close to your heart, my parents died rescuing Pokémon in the Treasure town fire." I said. "He died protecting us." Kenji said.

"Sometimes it's worse to forget than it is to not. It's worse to forget and remember the loss than anything else." I said. "Yeah. I agree." Pierce

said. "This is why King fights. He wants to live in a world with justice and peace. I fight so people can live in a happy world. It's hard to see

sadness and emptiness within everyone. Crimson can handle the emotions, but I haven't had training to ignore it. Though, because of my age,

it affects me more than normal." I said. "How old are you?" Buzz asked. "Three." I answered. "You're really young. I can only imagine the

strain that you feel when you see a lot of sad emotions." Pierce said. "It's hard to ignore it, but that's what gives me reason to fight. I fight for

peace. Though the world is really messed up now, I know it can get better. Grandpa used to live in a bad world when he was human, his world

was made better." I said. "You're team Poképals leader's grandson?" Buzz questioned. "Yeah." I said. King finished his conversation and was ver

excited. He was smiling on the outside, but was very excited on the inside. "It's night now. I can tell. We should stay here until the sun rises."

King suggested. "Okay." I said.

/

This was a long chapter, I don't think it was my longest, but it is long. I am going to write a new fiction, which means won'y work on my

other fictions, but I will get to them, I just need to get the ideas out of my head. It's easier to work with less things running through anybodies

head.


	24. Chapter 24 The plan revealed

It was a very cold day. King was shivering and so was everyone else except me and Crimson. It was only about 20 degrees.

"Well, it's cold. Where next?" I asked. King looked at me.

"W-well, the next place we w-will g-go to is Volcano V-v-village." He said. "Is that because it's warmer?" I asked. "N-not funny, K-kid." King

said. We headed off. After a while of walking, we were at the base of a volcano. The sky was filled with ash and it was very warm. The

temperature had to be at least 80 degrees. "Let's go." King said. We climbed up the volcano. It got hotter the higher we went. There was few

spots where lava was piled, like a pool. It could have been a pool for the fire types that live there. We walked and walked, and eventually got to

the top. "Were going in." King said. Crimson was a little wary to go because he was weak to fire. Eventually he went in. I walked in and started

falling. "Huh?!" I wondered. I hit a rock and bruised my paws. "Ack!" I yelled. King came out of a cave and noticed me. "You okay?" He asked. I

stood up and said "Yeah, I'm just hurt a little." I winced as I put pressure on the bruises. King handed me an oran berry and I took it and ate it.

The bruises mostly faded away. "Sorry, we should have warned you about the drop." A volcarona said. "Yeah." I said. "Well, lets continue our

talk." King said. "Where are the others?" I asked. King pointed me to a cave. I entered and dropped a foot. "Oof." I grunted.

"Sorry, should have warned you." Crimson said. "Yeah." I said.

"Well, we should stay here until King's done talking." Geode said. We waited for a while and King eventually entered the room. "Hey." He said.

His aura was excited. He looked like he was going to say something. I had a feeling I knew what it was. "So, you ready to explain what you've

been talking about?" I asked. "Yes." He said.

"Well?" Star wondered. "We're going to be raiding the outlaw capitol building." He explained. "Looks like you were right." Crimson said. "Yeah, I

wish I wasn't." I admitted. "Well, the time will be in one week. Everyone will gather at Mystery caves, and we'll talk at that town and head off

the next day." King said. "That plan is insane and dangerous. Let's do it!" I shouted.

"You're a little insane." Ace said. "I'm three, I can be if I want or need to be." I said. "Well... We know the plan, where will we head?" I asked.

/

It's almost over, in about 7, 8 or 9 chapters it will be. I can't accept any more OC's, sorry. Thank you, and see you next chapter!


	25. Chapter 25 Day one

"Well, we have to get organized." King said.

"Yeah, the first thing to do is gather troops, and make a plan, you have a plan, right?" Geode wondered. "Yes, I have a plan." King answered. "You also have to

motivate the troops." Geode said. "I have that covered as well." King said.

"Well, let's gather everybody." I said. We headed off to organize the troops. We headed everywhere that we had been. It took a long time, but

eventually we got to everyone in a single day. The sun had finally set as king prepared to give a speech. He stepped onto a rock to be above

the crowd. "As you all know, I have a plan to make this world better. I explained it to the guild masters and my closest allies, and now I will

explain to you. We have all decided to fight the outlaws, and we have reached the point where almost every outlaw base has been destroyed and every outlaw

finished off." King started, he took a short break to allow what came next. Everyone was cheering loudly. "However, there remains one base that has been

untouched for a long time, I am certain that you all know where this is. It is the main outlaw base and their capitol building. We shall enter and fight

them, and we will continue fighting until we win! We must keep going forward to a bright future. Though some of you might think that this is insane, we must

try at the least! If we don't, outlaws will always rule, and our numbers for the first time in years may not outnumber them, but instead of one

to a thousand, it is one to five! We all have a lot of experience fighting, and we can easily take on five of them. I know that the elite outlaws will

require a large group effort, but the guild masters have gotten through dungeons to gather all of the supplies we needed. Let us go there and

take back our home!" King yelled.

"_**YEAH**_!" Everyone yelled. We were all in the mood to fight, and King stepped off of the rock. He came to us

and said "You ready, though some of us may not make it back alive, we will fight anyways." "I've always been ready to lay down my life for my

friends and the peace of the world." I said. "Well, tomorrow the entrance plan will be revealed." King said.

"Okay." Ace said. "Yeah, okay." I said.

/

Sadly, this will be done in a few more chapters (Around 6) but I had a good time writing this. This is my most popular fiction, and nearly my

most read. I decided to challenge myself and do what is normally difficult unless it's a one-shot: Make a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fiction without mystery

dungeons. It's only been done in one-shots as far as I can tell, not in 25 chapter long fictions. This was a fun challenge, and I'll keep going with it until the end

of the fiction. This is now my longest story to date! I worked hard on this and I am proud a little.


	26. Chapter 26 Day two

The night took a while because I couldn't sleep. I was way to excited to sleep. My eyes kept bursting open with excitement. This war was nearly

over; it was nearly won. That is why I was excited, and it was hard to sleep because of that. I would lay down, and squirm a little then a lot. I

would get up, pace around, and lay down again, only to be unable to sleep. It seemed the more I paced, the more excited I got. The war was

almost over! Everyone was very excited for this monstrous occasion. Pokémon talked outside, and though I wanted to join in with them,

crimson told me to try to get some rest. We all would need it for the plan to succeed. It was likely early in the day new because I had paced

around, thinking about the plan for a while. Crimson came in and saw me pacing around the room.

"I told you to try to rest." Crimson said.

"I tried, but I was too excited." I said. "Well, the sun's going to come up soon, we better get going to the meeting." Crimson said. "Okay." I

agreed. We exited the room and we went to the meeting hall. There was a large poster on the wall, held up by 2 flying Pokémon. Pokémon

were crowded in this large room, though it was a very large room. There was a lot of excited chatter in the room until king got up on a tall rock

and everyone went silent.

"Thank you all for being here. Today is the day I reveal how we will get in to the building. We will make a diversion on

one end having every guild master and there strongest allies there, while the not as threatening looking allies attack the other end, the strong

Pokémon will involve me, crimson the lucario, crimson the staraptor, geode, star, ace, along with the guild masters and their second and third

in command. The other group will be led by the least threatening, and least likely leader, you may think that I am crazy for appointing him the

leader of group two, but he has proven himself on the battle field and had proven his mental and physical strength and toughness multiple

times. The leader is the Pokémon we call kid." King pointed to me, and everyone looked in my direction. "Uh... Hi?" I said, a little embarrassed.

"He's the leader of group two?" A Pokémon wondered. "Yes, he might not look like a good leader, but he has proven himself to look innocent,

but is far from weak. There are four entrances, and we will diverge the group to three of the entrances, while group two enters while the others

distract them. We will meet up with them to help fight, but will not separate group two, because that would be to dangerous. What do you guys

think?" King asked. "What if this plan doesn't work. They have psychics in there." Haxorus noted. "They would still have to split up the outlaws.

It should work well if we split up the troops well enough." King explained. "Why does a kid have to run group two?" A Pokémon asked. "I

answered that, he can take care of himself, and fight very well. He is small, and will likely be ignored." King said. I was thinking that king was a

little crazy for appointing me general of a legion of pokemon, but I already knew he was crazy. I was crazier for accepting it. "I think that the

leaders of each group should get up here and say a few words." King said, getting off of the rock.

Meganium got up on the rock and said "Thank you. This may only work now, if we don't do it now, then this perfect time will pass. We need to

fight, to stand up to them." She said. I walked up and stood by the rock while Medicham gave his speech.

"We have to fight, if we don't, we will regret it for the rest of our lives. Let's fight!" Medicham yelled. "Good luck." Medicham said while

passing by me. I stood on the rock. I was extremely nervous at all the eyes looking at me. Eventually I said "I've been through a lot in my

three years of life. I've seen so much death, and sadness. I fought to prove that you can find a reason to fight, that no matter your age, you

can keep trying. I found my reason. I want to live in a world of happiness, as it was before this! This is the most happy and excited that people

have ever been, and this is why I fight, so everyone can feel these strong, happy emotions. Though there is a chance we might not win, there

is a chance we all might die. There is a chance that we will win, but at heavy tolls. No matter what happens, we must try! If we don't, as

medicham said, we will regret it. We will fight for our freedom from this depressed world that we live in today! We will fight to the last

Pokémon. _We will fight to live in a great world of peace_! Thank you."I said. "Good job." Medicham said. "That was motivating, hopeful, and

saddening at the same time. Good job." Meganium said. I smiled in response.

/

This was a great and fun chapter to write. I know I can improve as an author a lot, and this fiction shows that I have gotten better since my first fictions. I

almost cried at how popular it has gotten. I can only hope that my newer writing will become as popular as this. Thank you all so much. Thank you!

Unfortunately, this fiction will be over in a few more chapters. This was a great fiction to write, and a lot of others enjoyed this.


	27. Chapter 27 Day three A one day rest

"How did the prisoners break out, anyway?" I asked, not sure how they would respond.

"It's a bit of a long story, but I'll tell you. The main prison had about ninety percent of the outlaws, and other, smaller prisons would have about nine percent,

while the rest were not captured, or weren't crazy yet. The day was a warm summer day, not a cloud in the sky. The prisoners were demanding for better

conditions. They started banging on the walls, and hitting the doors. Though the doors wouldn't break if they hit it, one of the strongest outlaws, a hydreigon,

used mega punch on the cell door. He was so powerful, and the door was rusting a little, so the door didn't have a chance. It crumpled like a bad government.

The officers on duty tried to stop him, but he broke free the other three strongest criminals. I heard they all agreed that they needed more allies to fight the

officers. They went to some of the cells and broke out four others. This was around the time that they lit up the flare. The flare notified everyone on the

continent that they needed help. The outlaws then broke everyone out, one by one. This was the start of everything, the start of the war against the outlaws.

The officers fought back, but they couldn't stop the wave of outlaws that wanted to leave the prison. The end result was a high body count, and a majority was

caused by the four strongest outlaw pokemon, the elite dragons. Every outlaw broke out of the prison, and the other, smaller prisons were captured and taken

control of, with all the outlaws in there freed. The strongest pokemon and guild master wigglytuff agreed that they would set up more guilds to train pokemon to

fight and protect themselves. This was how resistance to the outlaws started. Everyone was careful to not give anything away, for the safety of everyone

involved. A good majority of fighters started off training under guild masters, some joined in, and others, like yourself, were forced into the fray. That's basically

the entire history of what happened. You wouldn't have been born yet. If you were born, you would have been too young to remember." Crimson answered.

"Oh, okay." I said, satisfied with the answer.

"Well, in about five more days we wil raid the base." King said. "Okay. I'm ready, or at least mostly ready." I said.

/

This was an annoying chapter, the spacing glitch happened. I managed to fight back and win, but it really was annoying. In 5 more chapters, it (The raid) will

happen. In a few more chapters after that the fiction will end. Thank you, and see you next chapter! I fixed a typo that I noticed, it bugged me and though it

was a word, it wasn't the right one. It's fixed now.


	28. Chapter 28 Training

"We all need to train up to be as strong as we can be." King told everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement. There was a bit of excited chatter in

the room. King stepped off the rock and walked up to me. "You should meet the team you'll be commanding." King said. He went back, and got

on the rock to say one more thing. "Everyone except those in group two, I need you to head out, go train as I requested." King said. Everyone

except twenty Pokémon left. "Kid, this is the team you'll command." King said. There was a shuckle, a gible, a pinco, a lillipup, a solosis and a lot

of other Pokémon that weren't evolved, or couldn't evolve. "Well?" King asked. I smiled in response. I smiled a childish, giddy smile as a child

that just got a great birthday present would smile.

"Well," I said, still smiling "let's get training." We headed to the training room. It was extremely large, large enough to hold everyone and train

at the same time. A few Pokémon paired up, likely to practice teamwork. If not, then it would be to practice combination moves, like

thunderbeam, a combination to make either an electrified bubblebeam or an electrical icebeam. "Let's get you guys and girls trained." King said.

He took us to a simple bag and told us to hit it as hard as we could. I hit it and launched it across the room, smacking another Pokémon.

"Whoops, only filled it a quarter way. It's practically unmovable when full." King said. "Oh, that would explain why it felt light." I said. King took

the bag, apologised to the Pokémon I hit and filled the bag with wet sand. "Well, here it is." King said. I hit it as hard as I could, and it didn't

budge. It left a dent, but that was it.

"Well, let me try." A sentret said. It used mega punch, and left another dent. We all hit it as hard as we could. I decided to have a little fun and

said "Hey, team up, we'll move it together!" I shouted. "Yeah!" Everyone screamed. We all went to one side and we pushed it as hard as we

could. There was a long line of Pokémon pushing it. Slowly, it began to move. It moved slowly, then more quickly as we overcame the required

amount of force needed to beat friction. After pushing it a good ten feet, we were gasping for breath. "Great job, good team work, good job."

King said. "T-thanks." I said, still winded from pushing the heavy bag that was multiple times my size and many more times my weight. "Well,

let's keep practicing." King said. "Yeah." I agreed. I was thinking "That felt like a conga line." I wasn't going to say it though. We practiced until

we couldn't feel our legs or arms. I tried to stand, but fell as my legs buckled. "Oof." I grunted as I fell.

"Here." Crimson said, lifting me up.

"Thanks." I said. "No problem." He responded.

/

This was a great, fun chapter to write. Though I am sad that it will be over soon, I hope everyone enjoys this. I only need a hundered more

views to make this my most viewed story! See you next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29 Days later

Training and things like that went on for the next few days. The next day would be the day we fight back. The day was warm, but a cold wind

blew. I had a bad feeling about the next day. "Well, let's train a little." I said. We went to the room where we could train and we trained. It was

early in the day, but was about noon when we were finished training. We were now stronger, and could defend ourselves easily. "Let's go over

our plan one more time for today." I said. "One, we get in, two, we will not split apart, three, we go to a different exit and help the others, four,

we knock out more outlaws, and five, we head to the head outlaw rooms." They recited. "Good. We need to make sure we follow it. Nobody

splits off even if somebody is knocked out or gets killed." I said. They nodded their heads in understanding. "You may be young, but you sure

are a good leader." Sentret said. "Yeah, I've been through a lot. I've made new friends, and have almost died a few times. I've been

traumatized and smacked around, and have been poisoned." I said. "What now?" Shuppet asked. "Well, I guess we should rest for a bit." I said.

We sat and rested, watching the others train. "Train, remember when we made the Pokémon train?" I said. "Yeah, it was a few, long and hard

days ago." Shuckle said. "Yeah, even if I don't make it through this mission, keep going and never give up." I said. "Okay." they said with a

nod. "I heard you know aura sphere. That should help us a bit." Lillipup said. "Yeah, I know aura sphere. It runs in my family. Me being the only

direct descendant of my grandpa. You would know him as the original leader of team Poképals." I said. "Well, it's lunch now, and most Pokémon

would have eaten by now, but we haven't. What do you think, should we eat?" I asked. "You're the leader." They all said. I laughed and said

"True, but a god leader always gets his followers opinions." I said. They all laughed a little. "Sure, let's get something to eat." I said. We headed

to the lunch room. "Well, lets eat." I said. We took a few apples and berries and gnawed on them. I belched and said "Excuse me." Everyone

laughed a little. "You may not be old, and you may have been through a lot, but you still have a sort of innocence around you." Poliwag said.

"Yeah. That's the joy of being as young as I am, no matter what you do, you never seem to get into very much trouble with the older

Pokémon." I admitted. " They all laughed and one said "The only difference between you and normal kids is that most kids are gullible, you

aren't." "I guess that's true." I said. "You guess?" They said. We all started laughing. "This is the happiest anyone has ever been. I haven't

heard a Pokémon laugh besides myself in a long time." I thought. The thought made me sad, but I was still happy enough hearing Pokémon

laugh.

/

I skipped a few days because it would be repetitive. Review on how you think it's going. The next chapter will be heading off and the chapters

after that will be the final battles. I hope you enjoy this. See you next chapter! 1:44 (At the time I am typing this), 10/13/13 I need to add a quick note. This

fiction will possibly reach 35 chapters long, but that's not what I need to say. Y(y)amato2706 will publish an updated version, different, written different,

however the characters will remain. It should be up after I publish the final chapter. I just (and I mean as I am typing this sentence) came up with an idea. An

epilogue, to explain what happened at the end. I had an idea for the ending, but this would make it much more understandable, and it would give way to a

possible sequel. (Which I would let anyone write if they ask and they are a good enough writer to not ruin the characters and how they react and behave.)

When this is finished, check out yamato's update. It makes me proud that somebody would take the time to make an updated version, it also tells me how

much I can become a better writer. (I have majorly improved since my first multi-chapter fiction to here, I wouldn't read it for fun, but to bring memories back

from when I wrote it. Yeah, it has a lot of typos and an odd plot line. My second longest fiction, a champion's tale, has a Marty Sam (Male Mary Sue) character as

the main protagonist. I certainly have gotten better.) If you read this, please read yamato2706's version when it is up. It has a better back story. (He sent me

some of it through PM) I don't know if he'll have a better character development, because from what I read, the characters are going to have the same

personalities as mine, and likely will have the same amount of character development, not more, or less. Man, this short note turned into a long one.

Remember, yamato2706, no capital letters. This last note is a shorter one. This chapter was here to remind you that though he may be battle hardened, combat

trained and combat ready, he still is a kid on the inside, no matter what he looks like on the outside. Sometimes the reader forgets the age and vulnerability of

the protagonist, and that's why authors add in things like this. A good example would the Alex Rider series. The author (I can't remember his name) adds in

parts that shows that though he is trained in many different things, there are people who are stronger than him. (**_SPOILERS AHEAD! Don't read if you _**

**_haven't read the books..._**) It shows best when Alex (_**Spoilers here**_) gets shot in the end of one of the books. (**End of spoilers**) It reminds the audience that

though he may have been through a lot, he isn't invincible, just lucky. This reason, to show that "Kid" is still only a kid, is the basis of this chapter. The only

reason I explained it to everyone is because only professional authors might get what the message of this chapter is. I am not professional, but we all have read

a story or played a game with a child as the main character. What's always in those? A moment expressing his actual age and vulnerability, even if he is strong

or battle hardened or both. It's not cliché, but good writing. Wow, this author's note is the longest one I have ever written. It may double the size of the fiction.

It might be longer than the chapter! It is longer than the chapter, really, extremely weird.


	30. Chapter 30 The plan begins

The next day came faster than I would have ever thought. It was a cloudless day, warm with a strong breeze. We stocked up and headed off. The forest

surrounding the prison would provide a good cover. I felt something clogging my mind as we headed there. It became painful, and eventually I stopped, rubbing

my temple.

"What's wrong?" Crimson asked.

"My head, it's nothing serious though." I said. He nodded and we continued. My head felt a little better, but it still was a bit painful. We were walking, and we

eventually got to a mile within the outlaw base. That's when we split up into our assigned groups. We were silently walking to the side we were assigned on. I

ordered my group to halt before we left the surrounding forest. They looked at me, we were the only ones not advancing. "Stay here." I said. I walked out and

quietly went up to the door. It was unguarded, nothing on the inside or the out. "Something's not quite right..." I thought. I then realized what it was. I closed

the door quietly. "A trap!" I yelled. Everyone heard me and backed off. Crimson ran and quickly found me. He then asked "Are you sure?" "There are no

Pokémon here, they all would be guarding your doors. They wouldn't leave just one door unguarded." I answered. "Hmm..." Crimson said, opening the door. He

saw it was unguarded. He quietly closed the door. "Yeah, a trap." Crimson said, running as fast as he could to tell everyone. I then had an idea. I signaled for my

group to come out of the forest. "We will go in, and attack, though we are more likely to die, this may be the only way to get in... Anyone with me?" I asked.

They all agreed. We went in and silently snuck around. The building was not telepathy proof, but it was sound proof, nothing can be heard from the outside nor

the inside. We silently walked though the halls, every sound scaring us so much more. Eventually we found about twenty outlaws crowded around a single door.

They were very shocked. "Surprise!" I yelled. We all charged. The twenty of us versus the twenty of them. A magmar jumped up and behind me, but I poliwag

had my back, and launched a bubble beam, knocking the magmar out. A geodude tried to use earthquake to injure all of us, but abra used confusion, and

confused it. It launched the earthquake, and hurt all of us, but hurt all of them as well. I jumped up and grabbed a pipe. I swung on the pipe and used the

momentum to knock out a hippowdon with ice punch. The geodude used stone edge on one of its allies, and injured it. I then knocked the same Pokémon out

with crunch. It took a while, but hen the geodude finally snapped out of its confusion, it looked around to see knocked out allies everywhere.

"Uh... Yikes!" It yelled. I hit it with ice punch. Slowly, I opened the door and saw King having a conversation with meganium on what to do about the trap.

"Huh!? Kid?!" King yelled. "Yep. This way's clear now." I said, opening the door more to show them. "That way incredibly dangerous." He said. "I have always

been ready to lay down my life for what I believe in." I said. "And that worries me sometimes." King said. "Come on. We don't want to much attention drawn to

ourselves. We can only have about five more Pokémon with us, making it an even twenty-five." I said. "I agree, it's to dangerous to have more." King said. A

crobat, crimson the staraptor, a dragonair and king all walked up to me in a straight line. "Okay, now let's do this." I said. "Yeah." King said. We entered and

quietly walked into the building. We found another exit with twenty Pokémon there. They were surprised to see us. I knocked one out with ice punch, and king

used water pulse to knock out a rhyhorn. That let the plus and minus Pokémon to team up and use a combo thunderbolt. King aided them with his own

thunderbolt. A venomoth tried to boost its stats with silver wind, but it missed most of us. I used ice punch on it followed by a crunch. Crimson used aerial ace

to finish it off. The crobat used confuse ray on a electabuzz. It used fire punch on its ally.

"Not me, them!" It yelled angrily. We eventually finished them all off. The crobat looked at king, who nodded. I looked away so I wouldn't see the crobat getting

rid of the outlaw's life. We won't kill Pokémon because there are special groups that kill the defeated outlaws off. We could have chosen to be a group that does

get rid of them, but we decided that it would be to hard on me. We opened the door and a group of ten big Pokémon came in. "We'll split up, after we get the

last door. Me, crimson, not you, geode, king ace star meganuim and punch will go to the executive office, the dwelling place of the outlaw king." I said. "It's to

dangerous, you can't come." King said. "You'll need all the help you can get, besides I heard that the outlaw king is a garchomp, he's four times weak to ice

punch." I said, trying to convince King. "Punch also knows ice punch." King said. "You listen, I won't take no for an answer. If I should die, I _will_ die with my

friends." I said. King rubbed the back of his head, and sighed. "I can't change your mind, and even if I forced the others to take you along,you would get away in

the mayhem. Though it's very dangerous, I can't say no." King said. "Okay. Glad you finally see it my way. Let's go." I said. "Yeah." King said. While we were

running to the next destination, I was thinking "This day will go down in history."

/

This was a great chapter, fun and exciting. Remember, read yamato2706's version once it's up. I really hope you enjoy. I never thought I would make this thirty

chapters, let alone twenty! I also never expected this to become as popular as it did. Thanks to everyone who reads this. It will be over soon, but I want to end

this chapter saying this: I asked and can now have a character in a new story that I am currently brain storming. Expect this to be my most realistic fiction, with

more danger and excitement. It may still be Pokémon, but it will be closer to the manga than the games or anime, though it is not a manga based fiction. Only a

few more views until it becomes my most read fiction! Thanks to everyone who reads this!


	31. Chapter 31 The final hurdles

We headed to the last door. Slowly, we reached it, and the fight with the thirty outlaws there began. I didn't want them to know that I could use aura sphere,

so I wouldn't use it. I jumped over and behind a sandslash that tried to use slash on me. It's claws shined a bright white light and it turned around to slash me

again, but I hit it in the gut with an ice punch. It staggered back, claws no longer glowing. It held it's stomach, growled and tried once more to use fury swipes. I

jumped, twisted in the air and punched it in the back with ice punch when I landed. It groaned as it collapsed. A fainted pokemon collapsed a few feet to my

right. I jumped to the left as I avoided a flamethrower. I ran to a carnivine, and hit it with an ice punch. It tried to retaliate by wrapping me with it's vines. It

latched onto me, where I bit into it's vines using crunch. It retreated it's vines, in pain. King was facing a gengar. It used shadow sneak, hurting king. He

retaliated by using shadow ball. The gengar disappeared. A cloud of smoke appeared where the gengar disappeared. I coughed a little, and quickly shouted

"He's on your left!" King launched a water pulse to his left side, hitting the gengar. I ran to it and hit it with ice punch, and king used earthquake. The gengar

was not effected. However the others were. A raichu collapsed, knocked clean out. None of us were effected. I used ice punch on the gengar once more, followed

by king's shadow ball. "Grah..." The gengar growled, defeated. I helped defeat a mawile by hitting it with an ice punch, while crobat followed up with crunch. The

mawile, to exhausted to keep fighting, collapsed. Crobat used confuse ray on a scyther. It used fury cutter on a mightyana.

"Attack them not me!" It yelled. I knocked the scyther out by hitting it with an ice punch to the back of it's head. Crimson used aerial ace and knocked out an

outlaw. I jumped over the bite of the mightyana and retaliated with another ice punch. I jumped over a kabutops and hit it with crunch. It tried to turn and hit

me, but I had ran around it to assist the others. King used earthquake once more, and knocked a good chunk of Pokémon out. The only one left was the

kabutops, which gulped and tried to keep fighting. With everyone attacking at it, it didn't stand a chance. Crobat finished them all off for good. After they were all

gone, we opened the door and let everyone in. "Okay, split into groups." King said. We all split into groups of twenty. Everyone left but the Pokémon in our

group.

"Why is he here?" Punch asked.

"Because I couldn't convince him to not come along." King explained. "We'll need all the help we can get." I said. Punch shrugged as we all headed off. After a

while of walking, we found where we needed to go. "This is it. We need to be sure that we are prepared. Is everyone ready, because once we enter, it will be four

tough battles in a row." King said. "I'm ready. I said. "Yeah, we all are." Punch said. We entered the room. It was a simple room, and there was absolutely

nothing in it. This would be true for each of the rooms that we fought the elite dragons in, simple empty and very large rooms. It had a single Pokémon in it, a

druddigon.

"Hmmph. I expected you." It stated. "Well, we're here now, let's make this quick." Punch said. "It will be, you will not win. Say goodbye to your lives!" It yelled.

We got into a battle stance. It tried to slash us, but we all avoided it. I ducked underneath it and king jumped to the left. The others avoided it in other ways. I

charged and slid underneath it while using ice punch. Punch jumped next to me and hit it with an ice punch. It got angry and used outrage. I ducked

underneath one of it's random attacks and punch jumped backwards. King, who had tried to sneak behind it, jumped to the left, avoiding it swinging it's arm like

a club. It was confused after. Punch took a small step back and launched himself at the druddigon fist first. Punch hit the drudigon with ice punch, and it fell to

one knee. It got up and tried to hit us with a dragon claw, but king blocked it with his arm. I used ice punch once more and punch hit it hard with ice punch and

knocked it out. "Grouuh..." It groaned just before he fainted. I looked away as punch snapped it's neck. The sickening cracking sound nearly made me vomit.

"Let's get going." I said, not looking at the body. "Here, eat these." King said, giving everyone an oran berry and a max elixir. We all took and downed them

pretty quickly. We continued on to the next room.

"I expected you to beat that arrogant druddigon, he was strong-headed and over-confident in his abilities despite being the weakest. However, you will not

defeat me." A hydreigon said. "You remind me of that other hydreigon that killed all of those other Pokémon." I said. "That was my younger brother, yes he is

powerful, but he never used that power for good reasons, to harm or kill Pokémon that resist." He said. "Let's go!" I yelled. We charged. Medicham hit it with an

ice punch, and I ducked below it and jumped, hitting it in the back of it's head. It grabbed me, or really bit me with it's head for hands and threw me against the

wall. My eyelids closed as I saw a bright flash of light. Everyone was attacking it at once. "We're going to lose if we don't fight harder!" I thought. "Enough!" It

yelled, throwing everyone around. Everyone including the hydreigon was gasping for air. "We need some help!" I thought. It seems that my prayers was

answered. I heard a loud crash and saw another hydreigon, and a hole in the ceiling. "Brother!?" One yelled.

"Yeah. I came here for revenge. Outlaws made me who I am, and even if you are family, you are an outlaw. You all deserve to die." It said. "I'll take him, you go

on to the next room." He said. "Make sure you finish him off. We don't need him in this world." King said. "Gladly." He said with a smile. We quickly headed to

the next room. There was a single Pokémon, a salamence. It stood there, ready for an attack. "We will defeat you. No matter how hard it might get. _We will _

_defeat them all!_" I screamed.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. We got into a battle stance. It tried to hit us from a distance with flamethrower, but we jumped out-of- the-way. We charged and

punch hit it with an ice punch, while king hit it with a shadow ball. I closed my eyes and sent aura to my friends. The aura gave them energy and the zipped

around the salamence, who couldn't hit them. They continued attacking it until agility wore off. Then the dragon hit meganium with dragon claw. She looked

severely injured, but still awake. She retaliated by using giga drain. It didn't do a lot, but meganium looked healthier after she drained it's health. I charged and

hit it with an ice punch to the left leg. It tried to kick me and stomp on me, but I weaved around him. I was next to king, who just used water pulse and

confused it. It attacked the wall, and punch took a few steps back, and ran at it full speed, hitting it with a full power ice punch.

"GROAH!" It groaned and growled. It fell to the ground, defeated. I looked away and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the sound of bone snapping. "One more

to go... Let's do this." I said. King gave everyone a few Oran berries and a max elixir. "Let's go!" I screeched. "_Yeah_!" Everyone agreed. We all ran ahead.

"So, you defeated him. Well no matter, you will not win while fighting me! I am the strongest elite dragon! Say goodbye to your pitiful life!" He yelled. The final

fight had begun. Punch tried to hit it but it jumped to the left and hit punch with a dragon claw. He was knocked into the wall. King hit it with a water pulse and

confused it. He followed the attack with multiple shadow balls, lowering it's special defense severely. I ran and hit it with an ice punch. Punch shook his head and

charged, hitting it with an ice punch. Meganuim used giga drain, hurting it even more. I climbed up to it's head and hit it multiple times with ice punch. I

jumped down as it tried to grab me. It swung it's fist at me, knocking me out. I was revived by a reviver seed and continued to fight. King launched another

water pulse to hurt it and meganium poisoned it with toxic. We bombarded it with many attacks until we all were breathing heavily. "Wh-why do y-you try s-s-

so hard? Your world is ruined, even before we took over." It asked. "Because, we will live in a world of peace. Peace and justice. I won't give up, no, we won't

give up until every last outlaw is gone!" I yelled. He laughed a little. Son he was laughing likely a maniac. "Your cause is worthless-" It started, by I interrupted.

"No, you are." I said. "You should just give up." It finished. "Did you not hear me! _YOU ARE WORTHLESS_!" I yelled. "We underestimated the hydreigon, but we

didn't underestimate the salamence. WE WILL FIGHT FOR A GREAT FUTURE!" I screamed. "_YEAH_!" Everyone shouted. We all charged, hitting it as hard as we

could. "You... won't... win." It groaned. It collapsed to my eye level. "Says the loser of this fight." I said, giving it my strongest ice punch. It still managed to

laugh and say "There is one more powerful than I. Now you must fight him. You will experience true sadness and regret and depression while fighting him. You

will really see how hopeless your cause truly is." Punch stepped on it's head as hard as he could, knocking it out. One more door opened, the door to the

strongest outlaw. "He is the strongest elite dragon. I have a feeling that this Pokémon is unlike anything we have ever faced. You guys and girls ready?" I said.

They all gave an exhausted nod, and king gave everyone a few Oran berries and max elixirs. We all ate and drank them. "Well then, let's go." I said. I was

thinking "I wonder if the room will be empty like all of the others." We slowly and cautiously walked through the door.

/

I'll make this short and brief. This is almost over, and when it is, read an updated version by yamato2706. Well, see you next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Oh,

one more thing. I hope you enjoyed the small but obvious twist that I included in here. It's a shout out to the main games, generation one to be exact. Thank

you for reading! This is my longest chapter yet! There are some one-shots that are shorter than this chapter! I don't just mean mine. In total, including this

authors note, it is longer than 2000 words! I find this amazing, but not to amazing. My fingers hurt a little from typing all of this! This is now my most viewed

fiction! YAY!


	32. Chapter 32 The outlaw king

We headed in the door. The room had a few potted plants in it. There was a single Pokémon in the room. It's large steel-blue body wasn't facing us. The

Pokémon was am metagross.

"You've come this far, but no farther. I am a fight you cannot win. I am your end, your demise. You may have gone through so much, but it will have happened

in vain. Look at what is happening to your troops." It said. I sent images to our head. It hurt a little, but not a lot. Crobat was being swarmed by 20 outlaws, ace

and star were on the ground, being pounded to oblivion by thirty outlaws. It wasn't a pretty sight. That was, until I saw myself and realised he was making it all

up to lower our moral. He hadn't sensed me, so I knew that he had to be lying.

"Liar! I saw the flaw in that: myself! You won't discourage _us_ so easily! Prepare for battle!" I screamed. He turned around and saw me. "Oh, I didn't sense you,

you are not strong enough to be sensed by my massive power. No matter, you now know that I was lying, but how much do you think I was making up?" He

asked. "All of it!" I screamed. He laughed. "I didn't make it all up. Crobat was actually being swarmed by multiple oulaws." Metagross said calmly. "Come on, stop

messing with out heads. Let's fight! I shouted. I thought that if he was trying to mess with our moral, he might not be as strong as he seemed. "Fine. Let those

be your last words then. He lifted me in the air and brought me closer. I struggled to break free of the psychic bonds, but I couldn't. He brought me close to him

and used meteor punch. Slugging me in the stomach, I was freed from the psychic grip and flew into the wall. I fell down the wall and got up slowly. "Th-that's

not gonna get me easily." I said. I fell to one knee and said "Keep fighting. Please."

"You... You monster!" King yelled. My vision became blurry, color started draining from my eyes. I fell backwards and was laying on my tail. "Oof..." I grunted. I

saw a bright flash of light and I felt half healthy. I slowly got up to see that they were fighting with all there strength. I charged and he grabbed me with psychic.

Slowly, he ripped of the appendages that were located next to my eyes. When I heard the ripping sound, I could hardly believe it. I was in shock, not even

struggling. He put me down, along with the appendages. It was then that I screamed. I had never felt so much pain before. It ws then that some outlaws came

in. "Sir! We need back up!" One yelled. "I'll be there when I kill these fighters." He said. "No!" I yelled. "Exactly, we won't let our friends die!" A familiar voice

yelled. I saw a hole in the ceiling that wasn't there before. It got blasted open. I looked to see what could do that and saw four friendly faces. "Y-you!?" I yelled.

"Yeah, we don't abandon our friends." Spike responded.

/

I hope you enjoy the cliff hanger at the end. Thank you, and see you next chapter!


	33. Chapter 33 True Friendship

"You came at the right moment." I said.

"I think so." Jet said.

"So you have four more allies, that is nothing I can't handle, even if one has a type advantage." It said. "Four? You're very stupid. You think that we're crazy

enough to challenge you with only eleven of us total?" Jet said. "Wh-what!" It yelled. Pokémon fell through the hole, and every Pokémon that we had met and

befriended appeared. There were also some Pokémon he had never met. The charizard that helped burn down treasure town was there. They knocked out the

outlaws that were there asking for metagross' help. "Now, let's continue fighting!" I yelled.

"_Yeah_!" Everyone shouted. "I-I may be outnumbered, but my sheer strength and superior inteligence will not lose!" He shouted. Spike dug into the ground, and

Jet launched an energy ball at it. Larvesta jumped into the air and came down upon it with a heat crash. Ivy launched a nature power at it. He suddenly started

absorbing light and it launched at him. The flash cannon threw matagross of a little. Both the Eggies launched a combined hydro pump. Metagross shook it's

head and tried to use meteor punch, but everyone either jumped or ducked underneath it. The Cheddars launched a combined thunderbolt. Omelette charged

an aura sphere, and so did I. We launched them at the metagross. The flew side by side before hitting the target. Frost launched a shadow ball. It looked a little

weaker because it lowered it's special defense. A ninetails used flamethrower, and injured it. Anthony launched a thunderbolt and successfully paralysed it. Spike

launched up and hit it as hard as he could. Ben launched a dark pulse and Pepper and Lucky launched a combo move of fire spin and water pulse. The fire spin

surrounded the pulse of water, but wasn't put out. It hit it and metagross suddenly looked dizzy. Harley and Anthony looked at each other and nodded. They

launched a combined thunderbolt attack. Storm used the sunlight coming through the hole in the ceiling and launched a solar beam. It hit it and made him

stagger back. Metagross shook it's head and tried to attack. King launched a shadow ball and geode used earthquake to make him stumble. Buzz used pin missile

and Kenji froze the attack with ice beam. A beedrill and a vespiqueen charged a it and the beedrill used fury cutter and the vespiqueen summoned combees to

attack it.

"After the battle, how about a truce to our war?" The beedrill asked.

"Only if we can agree on a truce." The vespiqueen said. Zeni withdrew into his shell and started spinning. When he was spinning extremely quickly, Sid hit him

to metagross. Wani launched a water gun at it. Sid jumped into the air and stomped on the metagross. The Charizard looked at the ninetails, and they used

flamethrower. The metagross looked weak, and fell to the ground, barely awake. "How..." It wondered. "Because we have something that you don't, a reason to

fight." I said, charging and launching a point-blank aura sphere at metagross. It's eyes closed as it passed out. "We need to get rid of his body. How will we do

that?" I wondered.

"I have an idea." The charizard said. I knew what it was. "Let's get everyone of us out first." I said. We warned everyone to get out, and they lit it on fire. Only

me, crimson, king and charzard were still in the building. The building was lit, and we quickly started to leave. I heard a groan and looked behind me. There stood

the king of outlaws, awake again.

/

This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoy. I fixed a typo, a missing letter. The quality improved now. See you next chapter!


	34. Chapter 34 The death of a king

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" I asked.

"I could say the same about you." It responded. "We have to knock him out. We have... about five minutes to battle and get out before the building falls." I said.

"I agree." King said. We got into a battle stance. I charged and ducked underneath it meteor punch, hitting it in the stomach with an ice punch. It didn't do too

much, but it had done a little. King launched a shadow ball at it, lowering it's special defense. I used aura sphere and injured it more. Charizard took a deep

breath and exhaled a flamethrower. It hit Metagross, and burnt him. I looked at him, and noticed that the way it was standing was keeping an area on his body

protected. It was on it's leg, so I charged and ducked underneath metagross. I slugged it with an ice punch in that area. "Gah!" He yelled. I got out from

underneath metagross before it fell. "It was already injured. Where I just hit was a damaged area." I said. King nodded once and metagross slowly got up. "He's

not going down, and we need to get out, now." I said. "I have an idea. Charizard, get out. Crimson, take the kid. I won't live to see the new world, but you will.

Go!" King said.

"Let's go!" Crimson yelled.

"Sorry, I can't carry your weight because my wing was bruised in the fight, you'll have to get out on foot." Charizard said, who flew up and out of the hole that

was out of our reach. I was stunned, not understanding what king was doing. "King?" I said. I just stood there as crimson picked me up. King went to metagross

and pinned him down. Metagross, who couldn't use psychic due to him being to injured, tried to throw king off by force. King held on. All of this I saw while

crimson was running to the exit with me in his arms. Pieces of the building had nearly fallen on top of us. It was then that the full force of what king was doing

hit me. King was sacrificing his life to save us and the world. "_King_!" I screamed as loud as I could. "We're almost out!" Crimson yelled. I looked up to see a

clouded sky. The weather had changed in the hours we were fighting. It was then that the building had collapsed entirely. Crimson put me down. Tears burst

from my eyes, cascading down my cheeks. They would have stung the area where my appendages used to exist, but they didn't reach there. I was sobbing,

unable to think very clearly. The only thought that ran through my head was "Why... Why!" "Kid." Crimson tried to put his paw on my shoulder to comfort me,

but I pushed it away. "I've lost close friends before, it hurts, but it will stop hurting eventually, just don't forget him or it will hurt worse when you remember."

Crimson said. I was silent. Tears were still falling from my eyes.

"Crimson, he's closer than just a close friend. This is something king only told me. King found him surrounded by five outlaws. He was frightened, but tried to

fight anyway. The outlaws showed him no mercy. They beat him up, nearly to death. King saw them beating him up and rushed in to save him. I wasn't with

the group yet, though we both come from treasure town, everyone scattered when the fire was lit. King forced them off, and quickly checked on him. King

described him having blood soaked fur and bruises that were a dark and disgusting color. He apparently smiled and was out like a light. King says that he took

him to the nearest town: Western Coast. He apparently stayed by his side, caring for him until he woke up. King saw his bravery, and he joined in with King. I

joined a little later, about a week. He only told me because he didn't want the outlaws to know that he has a weakness to help others that are in danger. He

knew he could trust me, and I never told anyone else until today." Geode explained, waiting to see what crimson would say. "King saved his life, so they were

closer than just close friends." Crimson said. I got up and started running. The rain had started to fall. "Kid!" Crimson yelled. I pushed my way through

the wall of Pokémon and went into the forest. I heard a geode say "He'll be fine. He needs some time. Why does it always rain when a good man dies?" Geode

said and then asked. I ran through the forest, not caring about anything. I climbed up a tree and screamed. "Why! Did king have to die! Why... Grah!" I

screamed. The leaves prevented most of the rain from coming through, but not all of it. I got down from the tree and just sat there. "King. I will never forget

you. I promise." I said quietly. I saw crimson in the distance. He saw me and came up to me. He knelt and said "We're going to have a funeral for king, you

should come." I nodded slowly and got up. We headed off together. There was a dirt mound with a rock at the back. Engraved in it was "King, the hero that

helped save our world." Medicham was standing beside the grave "I think that he would like to say a few words." Crimson sad, looking at me. Medicham nodded

slowly. I went up and said "I may be young, but I know a hero when I see one. His death will always be remembered as the day we are no longer living in fear. I

doubt that it's a stretch to call him the king of the resistors. He organised and gathered everyone here. He helped take down the outlaw king. He gave his life to

get rid of the last outlaw. I know that I'm not the only one to think that." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "To king, the hero of our world. To king, the

king of the resistance. To king, the greatest friend anyone could ever have." I said. Everyone smiled a little. The rain was coming down harder. My fur got very

wet. I walked back, standing next to crimson. We were all so busy mourning, we didn't see the four feet of purple that was standing behind everyone.

/

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Only two or three more chapter to go before it's over. See you next chapter!


	35. Chapter 35 The start of a new life

If you like this fiction, read the short author's note at the end, an important message for everybody who enjoys this.

/

It wasn't very long before the Pokémon spoke.

"You really think about me that way? That's too much." He said. I looked in that direction and saw the tall purple Nidoking we call King.

"K-King!?" I screamed. Everyone looked in that direction. King was standing there, burnt, but alive. I ran up to him and gave him the biggest

hug that I could. "You're alive..." I said, crying harder than before. "Yeah." King said. I stopped hugging him and asked "How did you live though? The building

fell on top of you, and nobody saw you exit, right?" I said.

"Yeah." Everyone said, looking at each other. "Well, this is what happened. I was holding down metagross, and he finally shook me off. I ended

up falling off him and rolling under him. That is what saved my life, because the building fell, but metagross didn't. His legs didn't collapse

underneath him. I crawled out from under him, digging my way out of the building remains. I eventually got out and saw every gathered.

Metagross had a hole in his head, the heat had melted his body, but not his legs. I came here to see what you were doing, and it turned out

that this was my funeral." King explained. "I'm just glad that you're alive." I said.

"Me to." Geode said. "Yeah." Everyone agreed. "Well, if we're going to rebuild a country we need to work hard and start now." King said.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. I walked around for a bit, thinking about things, I was also a little bored. One of the thoughts was "How will we

rebuild the entire country?" The others were not as important, except one, "How will we spread the news?" I walked around and bumped into

somebody, an eevee. "Sorry." I said.

"It's okay, I came here because I heard something from a crobat, he said the war is over." The eevee said, obviously a girl. "Yeah." I said. "I'm bored, what

about you?" She asked. "Yeah, same here." I said. She giggled. She seemed to only be about four years old. "Well, why don't we play

together?" She asked. "Sure." I agreed. It was then I realised that this is what a normal child's life would be like. "How about tag?" She

said. "Okay." I agreed. "You're it!" She yelled. She started running. I decided to give her a ten second head start. I had never had so much fun

before doing nothing but waiting, and I couldn't have been happier. Crimson was watching us, and smiling happily. "This will be a great start of

a new life." I thought as I started chased her, smiling and laughing as a young Pokémon should.

/

One last chapter to go before it is over. Remember to read yamato2706's version of this, it's different, and gives a different back story to how

this all started. I replaced a few words before I posted this, to make it a little better. See you next chapter!


	36. Chapter 36 Epilogue

The only disclaimer is here, you don't have to read this. Pokemon is not mine. It belongs to Nintendo.

/

That was my life as a child. I may have grown up, but I won't forget that great adventure.

"Hello?" Glaceon asked.

"Oh, sorry, I was just remembering from when I was little." I admitted. "Well, do you know what day it is today?" She asked. "Oh, today is the

day the world was freed." I remembered. "Yes, and?" She said. "And... Oh! It's the anniversary of the day we met." I recalled. "Yeah, it is." She

said. I smiled and gave her a kiss. "How could I forget, we met today, twenty-two years ago. The same day the world was free from outlaw

rule." I said. "You always have been forgetful sometimes." She joked. "Yeah, but you have been to." I said. "Not as much as you." She

retorted. "Okay then, where's our son?" I asked, seeing the crib empty. "He's... Ah!" She screamed. "He's just like me, adventurous and

independent." I said, laughing. "Yeah." She agreed, laughing also. We looked for our little eevee and found him in the kitchen with a bowl on his

head. "That's not how you use those." I said, taking the bowl off his head. He giggled and said "Okay." I picked him up and his eyelids slowly

closed. Yawning, he rested his head on my shoulder and fell asleep quickly. I put him in his crib and quietly said "Why don't we go visit king and

the others? Then we can celebrate." I said. "Okay." She agreed. I picked up my child and put him in the stroller. He was still asleep even as we

went outside. We went to kings house, saying hello to some Pokémon. "To think, you and a few other Pokémon rebuilt treasure town bigger

and better." Glaceon said. We passed by the wigglytuff memorial. I closed my eyes and thought "You fueled me to keep going even when

darkness covered the land. You fueled me to make sure nobody else would get hurt. Thank you." We eventually got to kings house. I knocked

on the door and I heard a voice through the door. The door opened and I saw the familiar nidoking that we call king.

"Hey, Raian. It's been a long time." King greeted. "Yeah. How has your back been?" I asked. "It still hurts a little, but it's better than before."

King said. "That's good. How's Luxray?" I asked. "She's fine, she hurt her paw by dropping a pot on it, but she's fine." He said. "How's luxio?" I

asked. "He's grown up. I don't see him often, but I hear that he is rather has had success." King said. "Yeah, so have I." I responded. "What

brings you here?" King asked. "I just wanted to stop by and say hello to an old friend." I said. "Well, geode is next door. He and his wife might

enjoy the company." King said. "Yeah." I agreed. We stopped by and geode was glad. His rhyhorn wife was smiling.

"I see your child is growing up, he was only a few months when I saw him since his birth." She said. "He's getting bigger each day, just today

he got out of his crib and into the kitchen. He ended up with a bowl on his head." I said.

Geode laughed quietly and said "Reminds me of you, you were always independent." "Yeah, he's now almost two. He almost is ready to go to

school, and have new bed." I said. After stopping by crimson and the others we headed home. "Honey." She said. "Yeah?" I asked. "What

would be a good name for a girl?" She asked.

/

This is it, the last chapter. I hope you enjoy the end. See you in my next fiction! It might be a little while because I have to complete my first non-pokemon

fiction.


End file.
